A Noxian Tale I
by kapy
Summary: A world filled with darkness, one will stand up and challenge it. Who will our hero be? What will the darkness want? Alliances, betrayal, death and destruction. All this awaits you in the Noxian Tale. Get ready, for everything. Pirates, yordles, undead, magic and war.
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Noxus

_Ah, who's there? Oh, greetings summoner... What you would like ? Oh ? A tale? I most surely do have one for you, but please... Sit down and relax... Are you ready? Very well, let our tale begin._

 _Here our tale begins, in this strange world of Runeterra... In this amazing world there is a powerful, but dark country... I think you've heard of it, they call it Noxus. This great country filled with dark stories to tell, monsters to see and legends to rise, but they also have great crops... Yes, great crops... Why you wonder? Noxus is a country which never sees the sun, during the day dark clouds are cover the skies and mists cover the land, so naturally crops cant grow here, but Noxus, was well known for having alchemists who study a different type of art... They combine magic with potions and they manage to improve the crops, they don't need sun... They don't need fresh air... Surely the farmers having to deal with bigger and a bit more harder to collect crops, but the taste it had, was worth it... But enough of that, lets see the city of Noxus... First we shall visit the great jewel, the Grand general's keep, currently home to grand general Jericho Swain. The keep was constructed of unusual black stone and wood, nearly indestructible if not by very dark and strong magic. The walls and towers covered with flags of Noxus, all around you could see soldiers in shiny armors patrolling... Here the nobles and the high ranking commanders, of the guilds meet and convers, about the future of Noxus and their enemies._

 _In front the grand keep it was the marketplace, the biggest in whole Runeterra, you could literally walk for miles until you get the end. The lanterns here were all magically set to have a never ending green flame, as a sign symbol to all the doctors and alchemists who live and work here... Don't get confused summoner, they aren't here to help the people, this is just the only country they are allowed to do their experiments in peace and in return they take care of the soldiers, or... revive some of them with a little mix of necromancy and potions. But don't worry, the marketplace was free for all to use, woodcutters, farmers, hunters, tailors and blacksmiths... There is even a tavern for then to go and rest after the hard day of work._

 _And down the stairs in the east part of the city we see the harbor... The great Noxian harbor, filled with ships... Not only battle, but trade ships as well... but who would want to trade with them you ask ? Deep in the Guardrian's Sea, you could find the shit hole of an island, Bilgwater. The home of all the pirates, of Runeterra, the worst of the worst... But the rum and sugar they have there, was making the deal sweet... Bit to the north in the sea, was the island of Ionia, even after the second Noxian invasion some of the merchants on the island kept trading with Noxus, but the trade of steel and weapons was forbidden, at least the food trade was flourishing. Back to the harbor, all the lanterns were magically made to glow blue, as the sea... The never ending fires to remind the sailors that home is on their ship. The pub on the harbor was always full, as the main income of rum was sold there and who can call himself a real sailor if he doesn't love his rum? Arghhh._

 _West of the marketplace you could find the commons, where the citizens of the city had their homes... The lanterns enhanced to glow with silver flame, as the people were the silver of the great jewel. Near the commons the gate of the city could be seen, where the farmlands of Noxus begin... The fields and woods, had many smaller villages, there's where the farmers produced the food... Most of the hunters lived in the taverns there, as there was no point to get a home in the city, as the wilderness was their home. On the path between the city and the villages, there was lots of solders patrolling, as Noxus wasn't home only of the people, but a home to lots of dangerous monsters and cursed humans who no longer were controlled of their minds._

 _As Noxus was on a large rock, easier to say, there were caves behind it, they were still part of the city, the lower town as they call it... There all the rejects and unwanted from the world lived and hid... Monsters, vampires... even a yordle, loved here. Most common folk were scared, but the ones who weren't always kept a silver blade ready... They rare go out to the markets, mostly they hunt in the wilderness... But they weren't allowed to kill any citizen of Noxus... as such was the law. Lord Vladimir, kept control of that part of the city, even if he had a house in the nobles district, he preferred to stay here, as he felt like he's at home. He personally picked the colors in which the lanterns to burn... Brown as he felt the filth in the souls of the living here._

 _And here we are now, the southern part of Noxus, where our tale begins... In this huge district mansions could be seen of all the noble houses in the whole land. The night was dark, but the silence was broken from the noises coming from the largest mansion, the home of the Du Couteau clan. A gathering of the nobles, for the return of the elder daughter and her adopted brother, from a mission which none knew the origins of. Everyone was there, except the Grand general... From the dark a raven landed on the road and in a sudden it transformed into a human... An elder male, with a noble armor, it was him Jercho Swain, the grand general. As he walked further towards the mansion the golden light of the lanterns revealed him fully. His long leather black coat, fitting his figure perfectly, even for his impressive age of a few hundred years, he looked fit as a youngster. You could see steel plating over the chest of the armor, but in few smaller pieces to allow him to move freely. His shoulder plates, large in size with spikes, long and sharp in a moon-like shape, colored in a crimson dye with golden thread on leather straps attaching the pads to the coat. Under the spikes the symbol of Noxus could be seen carved, beautiful as it was deadly. Down his back proudly moved from the wind, a large black mantle with red thread carvings on the edges, in the middle of the mantle from gold and blood the symbol of Noxus could be seen._

 _Despite his figure, his armor, his magic and his rank, he couldn't walk without his favorite cane, on the top of which a head of a raven was carved, with crimson glowing eyes... He walked a few steps forward and then he stopped, shouted "Beatrice", and lifted his arm, from the darkness a large raven appeared, directly landing on his steel glove. Slowly he continued to walk towards the mansion, silently swearing the owners. As he got to the gates, he stopped and waited... After few moments out of the dark a purple smokes could be seen... His partner for the night, the last remaining of the black lotus, LeBlanc. Her purple dress with a large cleave, distracted him at first, but not as much as the glowing jewelry around her neck and on her hands. With a smile she pointed him the staff... Big black with a skull shaped purple gem on the top, as a sign of warning for him to stop staring._

 _Annoyed he opened the head of the cane and handle the small note to LeBlanc, she opened the note, read it and smiled... Then poof it disappeared in the air. She grabbed as if they were a couple and went together through the gates of the mansion. After knocking on the door, few times they were invited , buy a young boy... After the General saw him, he got even more irritated of how a simple thief, could be allowed to live in the nobles... The boy was Talon, a boy general Marcus took from the streets to train after time even saw as a son. Talon was dressed in an unusual fashion for such a party, even if the clothes were white with the looks of a suit, he still had a hood, with blades on the edges and a long cloak, covered with steel. He showed the way to the party, to his newly arrived guests... as they walked a s-s-s, was heard, they looked at the stairs and saw Cassiopea coming, from distance she smiled while spinning around, teasing LeBlanc with her long ginger hair and the dress she wore, noble and red... even with a tail her majestic beauty couldn't be denied._

 _As a grumpy grandpa Swain couldn't stop swearing, the whole way... Until they didn't reach the guest room, as he saw the cause of this meeting, his eyes went into flames and joy the same time. He knew what would happen, but he hated to wait... His target, Katarina in the middle of the room... Speaking with her guests, exchanging jokes... Her beautiful crimson hair covered her whole back, but under that hair a beautiful dress could be found, a very long black, ball dress, is what she wore... Perfectly showing her amazing body, every curve could be seen, the upper part didn't show anything as it covered her chest completely, around her neck a symbol amulet could be seen, with the symbol of house Du Couteau carved on it. Her crimson green eyes, laid on Swain... The two had personal matters to settle, but they both knew... This wasn't the place or time, but what Katarina didn't see, was the deceiver LeBlanc, who quietly walked behind her, dropping some liquid into Kat's glass of wine._

 _As the eye contact of the two figures ended... Angry Kat drank the whole glass of wine and went near the window... The party kept going everyone enjoyed themselves... But then Swain demanded, to know why they were all summoned. Cassiopea went next to her sister, to get her to explain to the guests. As she approached her sister, she felt a dark aura... Kat felt to the ground, screaming in pain. Started to warp all around the room. She grab a knife from the tables near by and threw it at the window, to break it down... She warped outside... Ran to the streets, felt down the knees and looked to the skies. Her eyes from green emeralds turned into soulless blue, her hair suddenly changed from crimson to black, as she stood a dark cloud covered her and she screamed, loud in pain... So whole Noxus could hear._


	2. Chapter 2 - The fall of Noxus

_A month had passed since, Katarina's disappearance, none knew what happened to her... But one thing did change, hunters and woodcutters were forbidden to enter the woods, as some new monsters had appeared. These beasts were killing everything, even the noxian bear, which was the biggest and most fearsome feral bear in whole Runeterra. But recently not only the wilderness were attack, reports kept coming of small Noxian villages, getting completely slaughter... No bodies left except the bodies of the livestock and the children, which were the only survivors... As a lose of their leader, the Du Couteau clan had accepted to take care of the children of the villages until the matter is settled. The news of this didn't stay within the Noxian boarders, they spread around Runeterra. Demacia the city of "justice" and "honor", one of the great countries, had sealed its city under a large magical barrier, so this anomaly wouldn't reach their royalty._

 _Swain had commanded soldiers and mercenaries to protect the villages, but even they disappeared after an attack... But the people of Noxus were known for their strength and lust for power, so people didn't run to the city, they stood in their villages ready to face what ever is attacking, thinking that the rest were weak and they are strong enough to handle. But the grand general knew this is related to LeBlanc, maybe possibly to what she did to Katarina. The original plan was to add a venom to the glass, a snake venom so after the crimson beauty died the whole blame to go towards her sister... It would of looked like murder out of envy, for the lost human form and all which Katarina had... This way they could execute Cassiopea and Talon as not a blood relative, would of been kicked back in the streets and the house of Du Couteau would become part of Swains riches... But the true gain would be the power over the other nobles._

 _Meanwhile in the grand general keep, Swain swore out loud in one of the high tower... He felt pathetic and weak for sending that letter to demacia... But the magic of Noxus didn't help, he wanted to try with the magic of "light". As he was setting everything to observe his country, LeBlanc appeared out thin air... She walked around smiling at Swain, carefully touching his shoulder and moving her palm from one shoulder to next. This only enraged Swain further, he stood and slapped her in the face and she just laughed loud. The General's face turned from pale to red, he took his golden goblet and threw it at LeBlanc, as it was about to hit her she disappeared without a trace. The General shouted for the guards to come, as they entered he commanded them to put a bounty on LeBlancs head... He wanted her dead more than anything in the world, how dare she betray him... How dare she laugh at him._

 _After the soldiers left to obey the order, Swain turned towards the table... There was a black orb, large as a human head, he took a deep look in it and an image could be seen. A village here in Noxus a pretty small one, with six stone houses, in the middle a tavern. Music and shouting could be heard from the tavern, the hunters and farmers were celebrating a birthday, one of the children was now in age, in which they could teach it, train it to be a hunter. Outside a dog near one of the houses, awoke from its sleep and started to bark... The sheep, the cows, pigs and even the chickens... They all woke up and started to make noise, none of the tavern was able to hear... None of them knew what's going to happen._

 _A dark mist came out of the forest, slowly surrounding the little village. A the darkness a grown could be heard, the dog which barked tried to break its chains and escape, but there was nothing for the poor animal to do, as from the darkness a large hound appeared. In a single bite it took out the dog's head and then it turned around... It attacked the livestock, first aiming the cows, as it did so from the mist a second hound appeared... it jumped on the pigs and then a third one came but this one went behind the tavern to slaughter the horses. One of the hunters went out to take a piss, but what he saw filled his heart with fear, he ran back in the tavern to warn the rest and in few moments they came out... Bows and axes, pitchforks and swords, the noxian villagers were ready to protect their homes._

 _One of the hunters shout a hound in the head, it died but before that loudly howled. The villagers attack, tried to slaughter the beasts, but none knew for the one behind... It surprised them and ripped off a few heads, but the surviving folks managed to put it down as well. They trough they won, seemed an easy fight, but as they were ready to celebrate the victory a black blade came from the mist. It took landed on one of the female hunter's throat. Then two more came of the mist, killing two more of the people. Only four villagers remained alive, they hid behind fences, so they don't end up dead. Then from the mist, a figure appeared, a female in a long black dress. The dressed with no cleavage showing her perfect figure, to the envy of women and desire of men. Her hair oil black locks going down to her waist, her eyes soulless blue, the scar on her face it seemed almost healed, but it was the scar of the well known noble... It was Katarina, but the same time it wasn't. She was floating over a dark fog... One of the four, pulled an arrow out of his quiver... Aimed at her heart and released it to it's aim._

 _The arrow nearly reached its goal but it got cut in half... A short sword, with dark energy around it, quickly sliced the arrow... It was floating, Katarina didn't even touch it with her body... The floating blade turned towards the hunter, and it flew towards its target, cutting down his head... after which it bounced and ending the lives of the other three. The village was slaughtered, same as the rest... But then Katarina looked towards the tavern, at the door she saw, two girls... The ginger was no more than twelve and the redhead was at least fourteen, with a soft gloomy voice, Katarina calmed them down, she landed on the ground and slowly walked towards them. When she got next to them, she felt to her knee and smiled at them, as she was about to open her mouth a ray of light came from behind her back._

 _After few moments, the ray ended. Katarina was fine, the darkness around her had nearly faded, but the children were there no more... Both girls turned into ashes, same as the tavern which was in front of her... As she realized what had happen, the anger within brought back the darkness, this time you could hardly see her from the dark energy around her. She turned and was amused of what she saw, a dozen Noxian soldiers in league with a few Demacian mages... The effect they expected didn't happen, the confidence in the mages eyes disappeared and instead turned into fear, as they saw her moving her hands in the sky... the mist surrounding the village, moved over the child killers and a rain of blades started to fall, slaughtering them like animals, chopped into pieces._

 _After they were dead, she walked back in the darkness... From the corpses in the village, got surrounded by darkness... the missing limbs attached back and all the corpses stood up, they were no longer humans... They were undead. The undead walked into the mist and disappeared, leaving the trace, except the dead livestock and the burned down tavern. This time there was nobody left, not even children... A dark energy shot swain from the orb as he finished observing, he couldn't believe his eyes. Unsure, if to be scared or angry, transformed into a raven and went out the window to found a solution._

 _After few days, in the main chamber of the keep. The Noxian soldiers and mercenaries from all of Runetera, were summoned, by an ex-grand general, who once died... But then came back to live. How you wonder? Back in the great war between Noxus and Demacia, he slaughtered the king of Demacia, but then he was struck down a little after this achievement, his body was taken by the demacian forces in their city, but Katarina... Yes the same Katarina we just saw... Recovered his corpse, then with some necromancy... he was reanimated, not as an old mindless undead, but as his original self. Back to the tale summoner. So our ex-grand general Sion, who was fearsome in size, dressed with nothing but some leather trousers and his axe in arm, was ready to collect a hunting party... The thread was known, but the name was spared. They knew they can fight it, but he needed a few brave men to join him._

 _After a powerful speech towards the men, most were scared and stood silent, from the back an ex-demacian knight stood up, after complimenting the general for his achievements, he sword loyalty and decided to join, after which three Ionian mercenaries asked to be allowed, to blooded their spears with the blood of his foes, few Noxian soldiers from the great houses sworn to assist in this mission. Sion's face filled with satisfaction commanded them to get geared up, but then Swain came from the window, pleased of what's going to happen, but recommended for Sion and his men to wait a bit, as some special enchantments were to arrive soon... And so the two generals agreed to wait a day or two, then the darkness of Noxus would be slaughtered._


	3. Chapter 3 - The Journey

_A new day has risen in Noxus, the darkness had spread all across the land. Nearly all villages were destroyed and the few still standing were abandoned. All the population had moved into the protective walls of the city. A magically barrier has been constructed around the general's keep, so the vaults and the general could be protected, if the darkness invades the city._

 _Within the Du Couteau mansion Talon just awoken from one of the children, covered with the smell of alcohol went to Cassiopea in the yard. They both spectated the hunting party going towards the forests... Sion and his shiny decorated with magical runes of ancient Shurimian and Ionian magic armor, lead the troops to expected victory over the cursed assassin. Both Cassio and Talon confused, if its a good idea for them to challenge what ever is causing the havoc, as it destroyed soldiers, wizards and even beasts with a blink of an eye. Yet they still didn't see it as the evil people spoke... Otherwise why it didn't attack the mansion or children of Noxus... Cassiopea saw it as her sister is still there... In her body controlled by the darkness._

 _Few hours of searching had passed. The hunting party, camped for a small rest... Sion pissed of failing to find their target, shouted as loud as he could... Challenging the darkness to fight him. He started to swing his axe at the trees, chopping them down in single hits. After few moments, a dark mist surrounded them and growls could be heard. A soft deep laugh could be heard... The ex-demacian knight, stood proudly. His shined honor all around himself... With a calm voice he wanted to challenge his foe, in a duel of honor. Out of the darkness she appeared, Katarina still covered in her black dress from the night this happened, the mist caring her in the air faded and she landed. With a mocking smile she only said "No mercy" and summoned her shadow blades._

 _The knight took out his two handed sword and charged at her... Confident that he is the hero who will end the whole thing. As his sword landed at his target, he realized that there was nothing must dust. Then he felt a pain in his stomach, he looked down and saw the two blades piercing his body. Katarina moved her arms in both directions, cutting his torso in half. "And so the brave knight has fallen, now the great ex-grand general to follow", with disgust she challenged Sion._

 _He was delighted to see his foe in the flesh. The soldiers surrounded him ready to protect him, but he just pushed them away and walked forward... Kat smiled and whistled to her hounds, which came out of the mist attacking the Ionian and Noxian soldiers. She went into fighting with Sion, a dance of blades started to spin around him, her hits didn't cause much hard as the armor was too enchanted. As she tried to pierce his spine, he turned around and his fist landed in her face, throwing her far behind onto a tree. The hounds were reaping the soldiers slowly, but after two of the Ionian fallen, the remaining few formed a battle stance and took the hounds down._

 _Katarina touched her face, to see if she bled, but there was nothing... With a deep calm voice she commanded the dead to bring death to her foes... and so they did. From the darkness undead with swords and axes charged, their numbers were huge... The remaining soldiers didn't stand a chance and got slaughtered in moments, but Sion kept hitting with his axe and fists... His large size gave him huge power allowing him to slaughter the undead in large numbers... But they kept hitting his armor and at one point it cracked. The magical runes started to fade... He took a sword in the leg, causing him to fall on his knees. But the great warrior couldn't be kept down, he charged the ground, forcing the undead to break._

 _As he was ready to finish it, he found himself unable to move. In the cracks on his armor, two blades found their way to his spine, paralyzing his movement. Even if he wasn't actually living himself, he couldn't feel the pain which should kill him before anything else. Katarina annoyed of that fact, jumped into the air to get near on the high of his head and she started to spin into a death lotus... the black flower of death kept throwing daggers at his neck, slowly ripping his armor and later his skin off. In just few moments his head went off his body... So did the great general finally find his end.  
"The dead, should stay dead, if they are not going to serve.", with these words she went back into the darkness. As the pool of blood got large around Sion's corpse, so did the darkness around this battle zone faded away. High in the trees, a raven could be seen... it was Beatrice, Swains raven. It flew back towards the city, to give an in sigh to her master of what happened._

 _Now we go back to the Du Couteau mansion, as our tale had two events happening during this fight... Now we'll find out what the other one was.  
Few minutes had passed since the hunting party passed by the mansion... Talon still with a headache after his constant drink got surprised when entered the mansion. LeBlanc had made herself at home on the couch in the hallway, dressed in her typical nearly naked purple robes, that covered only her female parts and a bit around the stomach and her long purple cloak. Angry at arrogance to dare to step inside the mansion, Talon took out his blade and charge her, his blade reached their target, but then she turned into smoke. Laughing at the other end of the hallway, LeBlanc calmed the boy, with information he would like to know._

 _They went back out in the yard, to see Cassiopea. The moment the half snake saw the deceiver she grabbed her with her large tail and started slowly crush her bones... Instead of pain LeBlanc just smiled and calming started to explain to Cassiopea... After Cassio, calmed down and started to see hope in the words of the witch, who poisoned and most likely killed her sister, she let go the grip. A long conversation too place, about the lack of provisions and for finding a cure for Katarina. The problems could be solved by both Cassio and Talon... Leaving Talon with the harder part, he had to go to a journey towards the north... towards the Ironspike mountain to find the hunting grounds hidden deep inside. To get the blood of the great hunters, who were trapped there after a long period of haunting Runeterra. Only hearing the names of Kha Zix and Rengar, Talon's heart filled with fear... But he knew... He can do it, for Katarina and for the Du Couteau clan... He was like a sister to him, he owned it to her father, Marcus._

 _After a short preparation, Talon only took his blades and a small bag with gold and food, the hoping that the Taverns on the way towards the mountains are still standing and operational. As he left, the conversation between Cassio and LeBlanc continued. Realizing that hunting with her venomous magic would be fatal for the meat, which could kill the children she was taking care... She took a bow... "Maybe I was the noble lady... but I was still a daughter of Marcus Du Couteau... The lesson in archery he gave me will finally come in handy", said Cassio with confidence in her... LeBlanc only laughed and kick Cassio on her tail... Showing her how loud the movements she does are and how large her size is... Hunting wouldn't be easy... Especially with the claws on the fingers... LeBlanc magically summoned an elixir in her palms, explaining that it will cure the curse, but only for a month... Allowing Cassiopea to be her old self again._

 _After she drank the elixir, screams followed. Her fast movement caused a cloud of dust to surround her... the screams took part a minute or two, but then they faded... as the dust went down to the ground, Cassiopea could be seen laying on the ground... Completely naked... Her tail was gone, in their places two long beautiful legs appeared... Her facial deformations and her palms turned normal once more. She truly was the jewel of Noxus... Her pale white eyes turning into green emeralds just like Katarina's eyes... Her long ginger hair and beautiful body and facial features... No wonder she could seduce anyone. LeBlanc moved the beauty inside and went to the city to find her new clothes, fitting for a hunter._


	4. Chapter 4 - The Hunting Grounds

_After days of traveling Talon finally reached the Noxian boarders. He found it strange how there was nearly no snow, as it was winter and usually Noxus is white at this time of the year. "Well at least I wont be freezing" is all that passed in his mind as a comfort. As he approached the boarder he noticed a tavern. His eyes filled with joy, he could finally eat some delicious food and sleep in a proper bed. The days he spent on the road, he ate what he carried from home in his bag and slept high on the trees so the wild animals fill their bellies with him. The tavern wasn't who knows how big, made out of wood and a pretty large stable on the side. Only two horses were settled in there. One of the horses was a normal Noxian white warhorse and the other one, looked like it was possessed by a demon, with large black horns on the head and glowing blue eyes. Ignoring the weird horse, Talon just entered the tavern and went to the bar._

 _He looked around to see the guests. There was only one barbarian with black long beard and strange black armor and a large black hound laying under his table. Two large axes were standing next to the wall near him. On the other table there was a small figure, covered with black robes with a hood covering the face. The tavern keeper, was a big fat men with a bald head and bad manners._  
"We don't serve kids", the keeper told Talon with an angry pinch in his voice. Talon offended took off his hood and shouted "Do you know who I am , sir?" and from the back the large bearded men shouted. "I know who you are you little thieving bastard. You're that adopted bastard Talon... Of the pathetic Noxian clan Du Couteau. I cheered for days when Marcus disappeared and got announced dead. Now get out this tavern you little bastard, you kind isn't wanted here", after which he spit on the ground._

 _Talon offended by his words challenged him to a duel, for his honor. The bearded men just laughed and charged his hound over Talon. At first Talon didn't expect the beast to be so big and hardly managed to dodge the bite, getting his cloak ripped. Luckily one of the blades from the cloak got stuck into the hounds mouth and while it tried to remove it, it got decapitated by Talon's swift attack. The men filled with rage after seen what happened to his hound stood up and took his axes and charged at the Noxian. Talon's way smaller and agile body helped him to dodged effectively the attacks of the dark barbarian. As Talon landed behind the large male, and was about to charge an attack on his legs to disable his movements, he took an unexpected fist and got knocked out cold. After which the large axes charged towards him and out of the nothing a large blade, covered in glowing green runes appeared. The figure from the other table blocked the lethal attack. "Enough! Sit down or you'll be ended here and now. This boy is coming with me". With distrust the barbarian looked at the hooded figure and went back to his table. The tavern keeper quickly tried to clean the corpse of the hound._

 _After few hours, Talon woke up in a room inside the tavern. All he saw was the food on the table and a letter. After filling his belly with food he checked the letter. "As soon as you wake up, eat and jump off the window, if you want to live.". At first he was confused, but then he heard the loud knocking on the door. And then he heard the sound of axes hitting the door. It was the guy he fought earlier. Without second toughs, Talon ran towards the window and jumped. Landing on the white Noxian warhorse. The animal ran as fast it could. After few hours of traveling on horse back, the noxian finally reached the Ironspike Mountains, finally the long waited snow covered the land. Talon didn't know where the hunting grounds are, all he knew was that he had to come to these mountains and search for it. It was getting dark yet again and the cold started to become deadlier, especially in the forests in the mountain. So the young assassin found a cave near by and hid in it. Luckily near the entrance there was enough twigs for him to light a fire to keep himself warm._

 _In the morning, Talon found himself in a nasty surprise. The entrance to the cave was blocked from snow. He had no choice but the continue forwards. He took one of the longer twigs he had collected to keep the fire up and enflamed it so he can see where he's going. But after few steps the ground under him crumbled and he felt into a stone slide going down. After the long fall, he ended up in a valley hidden inside the mountains. Where snow had never touched, but yet a large forest grew. He was there, at the hunting grounds. Now he only had to find the hunter and the predator. A bit tipsy after the fall, he tried to go to a near by tree to get some awareness back. But unexpectedly he stepped into a trap. Found himself hanging off a tree, trapped in a net. While he tried to cut himself down a grown could be heard inside a bush near by. As soon as he started searching for the source of the growling a large lion like, creature covered with armor and traps and a weird eyepatch jumped towards Talon. But a little before the blade in his hand could reach the Noxian's throat a second creature appeared and jumped over the lion._

 _A large purple insect like creature, with large blade like arms, kept attacking the lion and he skillfully kept blocking his attacks with the claw like gloves and the large knife. "The legendary beasts of the hunt, Rengar and Kha Zix. I found them... Dammit I need to set myself free", Talon told himself. The two took their fight away off Talon giving him time to finally reach the rope and cut himself free. He felt on his back, realizing that if he keeps doing it, he might not get up anymore. He climbed a tree and tried to follow the two hunters. Both disappearing and reappearing in plain sigh, kept fighting and growling at each other. Both were equally matched, neither was able to defeat the other. Talon knew he needs to interfere, he needed the blood of both creatures. As they jumped off each other to stair, from the tree Talon landed over the lion, cutting his throat. Rengar tried to stop the bleeding before it was too late, but Kha Zix abused this advantage and started cutting out Rengar's limbs. While Talon tried to put the blood off his blade in the vial, he heard a strange sound._

 _As he turned around, he saw Kha Zix devouring Rengar. After which a transformation began. Kha Zix back started to grow silver fur, his teeth became bigger and sharper. He grew ears allowing him to hear his pray easier, a tail came from his back, his legs reshaped into a lion type with large claws, his bladed arms got even sharper. The new beast was a mixture of the hunter and the predator, more deadlier and faster than before. Realizing how screwed he was, Talon started running as fast as he could, jumping over trumps, climbing trees, crawling under rocks. The beast kept running behind him breaking everything in its path. As the noxian kept losing his distance from the beast, he noticed something on the ground. It was one of Rengar's traps. Carefully jumped over it and entrapping the evolved Kha Zix. The creature hardly had time to cut itself loose and it lost it's head, by a swift spin and Talons half left, bladed cloak. "A mixture of the blood of the great predator and hunter, coming up." happy filled his vial and, ready to find a way out and go home._

 _Meanwhile in the Noxian forests Cassio, and few of the children were hunting for meat, as the mansion's supplies started to run out. From the dark a hooded figure came out. "Well Cassiopea Du Couteau. I'm surprised to see you... human? Hahaha.", as these words were spoken the hooded figure took off the robes. Cassio surprised to see that Riven is back in Noxus after her trip to Ionia and path of, peace. "Kids, go back home. Hurry now.", confused from her words, the kids obeyed and left for the mansion. "What are you doing here Riven? I tough you hated Noxus.", interested Cassio asked the white haired warrior. "I'm here for the beast. Actually. DO YOU HEAR ME BEAST? COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME.". Riven with an ignorant smile on her face kept shouting. "Stop it! Do you want us both to get killed?" Cassio worried tried to stop Riven. But it was too late. A black mist covered the area around Riven and Cassio. "You dare, to challenge me exile? Huh, I don't even need my blades for you Riven." the soft deep voice came from the mist, filling Cassio's skin with chills. "You don't scare me little witch, come and fight me. It's time for your reign of death and destruction to end!", as Riven's words ended only a laughter could be heard from the mist._

 _Unexpected Riven took a punch, knocking her down. After which Katarina, jumped out with her beautiful black hair and long black dress. She started to charge her fists into Riven's face. She kept hitting and hitting and hitting, until you couldn't tell who that face belong to. "Get her out of my forest Cassio. Oh and, did you change your hair? You look different." followed by a laughter the mist and Katarina disappeared. Angry and worried for Riven, Cassio took her helpless body and dragged her to the mansion._

 _A week had passed since the incident in the forest. Riven still unable to move was taken care of in one of the guest rooms in the mansion. Talon finally gotten back with the recovered blood stood in the living room, together with LeBlanc and Cassio.  
"Now what?" Talon kept pushing, to know the next step of the cure. As LeBlanc was about to speak a loud knock was heard on the door. Cassio went to open the door, to see what's so urgent. She just saw a large men with black long beard and black armor. He saw Talon peaking in the hallway. And shouted "You little bastard killed my hound so I'll kill you. Tomorrow if you don't come in the forest to face me I'll burn your whole mansion to the ground". Surprised and intrigued Cassio looked at Talon. And then closed the door as the dark barbarian left._

 _With grim look on her face, Cassio waited for an answer from Talon. As he was about to explain, LeBlanc interrupted "This is what we need! She's protecting you too even with the possession, if you fight in the forest, she'll come! And I'll be able to do the spell and use the blood on her while she's distracted with that big ox." Both confused of LeBlanc's plan, looked at her. Then she started to explain in detail. All that was sure is that tomorrow, it all would end and Noxus would be safe and free of the beast of the mist._


	5. Chapter 5 - The After Effect

_In the morning in the Noxian forest. No bird could be heard, no wind could be felt and no sun could be seen. In the middle for a large open area the large barbarian stood, getting ready for his duel. He didn't wait long as Talon, Cassiopea and LeBlanc arrived. At first the dark warrior looked with distrust at the two ladies in company.  
"Here to see the death of this worm are you? Let us begin then, shall we?"_

 _Dressed in his crimson elite uniform, Talon charged at his opponent. For his large size he was surprisingly fast, dodging Talon's attacks like it was nothing. The two kept trading hits without any lethal hit on either. The barbarian started to get inpatient and kicked Talon back and lifted his axes, charging them with dark energy from the sky. He crushed the ground with his blades and a black lightning nearly shot Talon. The warrior kept charging his axes and Talon had no choice but to run, as he knew. One hit and he'll end up dead. Cassiopea worried tried to rush to help Talon, but LeBlanc stopped her.  
"Listen, she's coming", LeBlanc comforted Cass. And she wasn't wrong, not much later and the area around the was covered in black mist._

 _The dark warrior with a smile on his face, threw his axe at Talon, with the blunt side. Knocking him back into a tree. "Finally you little witch. I was waiting for you. What you people did in the Freljord to me and my clan forced me to do the unforgiven. But the deal was sweet. My soul, for the power to murder a demon. COME HERE AND FIGHT ME NOW. I wont mind killing a noxian wench in the progress, as long as I get your demon head. YOU HEAR THAT DEMON? MY NAME IS OLAF, AND THIS THE LAST THING YOU'LL SEE BEFORE YOU END UP ON A SPIKE."._

 _A soft laugh came from the mist. "Little Olaf, the barbarian. Thinks he can challenge me... This wench as you call her, is the greatest killer you'll ever see you pathetic mortal. No demonic power can help you against me and her power combined." And so from the mist appeared. Katarina with both her shadow blades, ready for combat. Olaf, started to charge his axes with dark energy, to destroy his enemy. The first landed directly. She hardly felt it. The second made her twitch a bit. But the third made her fall to her knees. Confident the barbarian walked towards her ready to take of her head, but the she disappeared. Appearing behind him. With a single swing she took down both his arms. His shout could be heard in the whole forest. Then she spun around throwing knives at his legs. Taking them off as well. As he torso was about to fall, she rested her blades between his shoulders and neck in a X form, keeping his torso up. Surprisingly still alive, Olaf just spat blood at her and cursed her, the she just took of his head._

 _While distracted from Olaf, LeBlanc casted a spell. With a weird dark orb which took the blood of the hunter/predator hybrid and charge into Katarina. As it passed through her, she felt to her knees, screaming in agony. The orb changed its color into purple. As it flew around Cassio's started to slowly transform back into her snake form. As she was falling in agony from the transformation the orb charge into her, taking away the curse and turning her back into her human form, permanently. Then it went into the barbarian draining his demonic energy. AT the end an explosion was heard and everything became white. After the bright light worn off, neither LeBlanc or the orb could be seen. Only Katarina hardly alive on the ground. There was no mist, no orb, no LeBlanc. Talon finally back to himself saw Katarina and picked her up, Cassio hardly believing that she survived the pain, somehow managed to stand up as well and followed Talon. And so they went back to their mansion, hoping it all to be well._

 _Just a few hours later. The orb found its way to the middle of the forest, near a lake. The area around was surrounded by armies of undead and death hounds. The orb dropped inside the lake. And after few moments a skeleton came out. Flesh regrew on the skeleton, until it didn't become a naked male body. Ginger hairs started to grow on his body and head. After his long hair and beard were done, elegant silk black clothes started to cover his body. Over the silk clothes metal shoulder plates and belts with daggers appeared. After it was over the orb reformed a longsword on the side of the belt and it landed on the hilt. All the undead bowed down. Even the hounds._

 _Two days passed, no deaths recorded. No villages attacked. Nothing happened at all. But the snow inside Noxus never came back. The mountains, forests and countries around were all covered, but not Noxus. Nobody seemed to have time to think, about it. Everyone tried to rebuild what was lost. And down the rich quarters of the city shouted could be heard.  
"She's a traitor and a murderer, she must be punished! Stop hiding her Cassiopea! We both know that my soldiers will find your sister in there!", Swain with a red face kept shouting at the Du Couteau mansion.  
"Get off my property bird brain. We both know it was all your doing, all this blood is on your hands, not hers. Now get off before I feed you to the worms!" Cassio not backing down argued with Swain. As the two were shouting at each other, nobody noticed the army of undead approaching the mansion._

 _"Marcus?", was all that Swain could say. As he noticed the army and their leader. "How? You're dead.".  
"You, Jericho Swain. A traitor to this nation... You will die here and now". General Marcus Du Couteau, took out his sword and point at him. All the undead took their blades out. The Noxian soldiers seemed unsure of what they should do, so they just stepped away from Swain. Filled with anger of the betrayal of his troops, Swain morphed into a raven and tried to escape. But then Marcus took out the sword with the orb and a large ray of magic shot Swain. Leaving a huge hole in his torso._

 _"Daughter. Open the gate. We have lots of work to do." Marcus order to his daughter and she quickly obeyed, still confused of how it's possible. When Talon saw that his mentor and sort of adoptive father is alive, he ran out.  
"Ah Talon, good lad. You're still here with my daughters. Loyal as always. I have a job for you... You must find LeBlanc and kill her. Her betrayal is unforgivable. And you Cassio. Show my soldiers where you kept Katarina's body. She's no daughter of mine, I want her thrown out of my country. Down the south. Let the yordles have her for dinner." shocked of his orders. Knowing they have no other choice, they both accepted and obeyed._

 _Katarina's hardly alive body thrown on a carriage and two undead soldiers, left for the Yordle lands, down south. Talon left towards inner city parts to find LeBlanc. And Marcus went inside his mansion, to look around in what state it is. He was surprised to see all the children in the yard. But the same time he knew why they are there, without realizing it. They all looked at him, wondering who that is. As the General walked around the house, he noticed something in the guest room. Riven. When she saw him, her heart filled with fear and she jumped of the bed. Marcus just smiled. "Don't worry child. You need to rest, a bright future awaits you, Riven.". And she just stood still scared of what she sees. And so the great Marcus Du Couteau came back, now all left for him was to claim the rank of Grand General. He needed time to gather her toughs, every problem in his house was solved, now it was time to sit in his office, and drink a glass of wine and enjoy some food._


	6. Chapter 6 - The Challenge

_In the Noxian keep, near the throne the brothers argued. The hand of Noxus Darius and the executioner Draven.  
"I'm the executioner so I'll execute the traitor. So sit in your ass and shut it. Plus I got style while doing it.", Darius, disliked the way his brother spoke to him and punched him back, "Know your place Draven. Such high bounty executions should be done by one who represents Noxus itself, not by an arrogant jester.". Draven took out his axes, aiming them at his brother. Darius followed unsheathed his large axe. As they were, about to fight the gate of the throne room opened, by a powerful kick. Out of the darkness something was thrown. When it landed on the ground, everyone in the room felt fear. It was the head of Jericho Swain. The two brothers aimed their weapons towards the gate, await for their foe. Little did they expected what followed. From the gates, General Marcus Du Couteau entered. Everyone shocked to see him alive. Not only that, but him returning with Swains. Defeated. Everyone felt to their knees. Greeting their new Grand General. Marcus aimed directly towards the throne._

 _"Vladimir. My dear friend, come out of the shadows. Lets see the fangs of yours." with a soft and deep voice did the General invite a men, hiding in the shadows. Still unsure if that's really Marcus, Vladimir walked close to the General. After absorbing his smell, with his vampiric senses, he knew. It was the General. He has returned. So the vampire bowed down and swore allegiance, after which the brothers followed. From the crowed a weird men came out, with a large tanker on his back. When Marcus saw him he smiled and greeted him. "Ah Singed. You're still alive and well I see. How are you experience going?". As Singed was, about the share his work with the General out from a door, leading to dungeon a large fat creature appeared. His mechanical legs made noise which couldn't annoy even the most calm people. His hard breathing and the horrible smell of death coming out of him, made few people of the crowed to run to the back._

 _"MARCUS! How is this possible. What's this? HAHAHHA, you gutted the worthless chicken, haven't you.", Marcus with a bit of disgust on his face, manage to pull out a smile. "Oh Urgot, my horrible to the eyes and nose friend. You're still the butcher as I can see. How goes the butchering?". But instead of giving an answer, he gave a question. "Grand General, what of the traitor? What of Katarina, your daughter? Is she going to be coming to my kitchen soon ?". Unhappy of the question Marcus answered quickly, "She's taken care of." after which he stood of the throne, to address the people._

 _"Fellow Noxians. We got a bigger traitor than my daughter. Her actions weren't her own. The traitors Swain and LeBlanc caused this chaos. My daughter, has been justly punished for her part, of failing. The same way as any of my assassins would be punished for lowering their guard. But now. We got a bigger issue. Talon. My best assassin, is searching for the traitor LeBlanc, but she has done something worse. She has sold our country. Our people, to the Demacian forces. Their armies are soon to come so we must prepare for war. FOR NOXUS." and so everyone shouted "FOR NOXUS", people cheered the new Grand General."_

 _Meanwhile down south of Noxus, just to the end of the crossing of the Sablestone mountains a carriage, was entering the Yordle lands. The undead driver and the guard, were getting ready to throw their cargo in the woods. But all of a sudden they heard a noise, a bit worried of what it is, they took out their swords. Starting to check the area around. A little purple, yordle came out of the forest and looked at the too bone heads. "What do you have there you funny creatures.", instead of an answer she got aggression. The two undead charged to attack her, but as they were to hit she shouted something and from the nothing a huge bear appeared. Ripping both of the undead into pieces in a moment. The bear started sniffing the carriage. "Found something? LET ME SEE. Oh... lookie lookie. Mmmm... she looks vanished." The purple yorlde turned her around and saw her face. "Oh. You... I know you... Katarina. Hmm... Sorry snuggles. She wont be your dinner. We need to get her back in my hut. HURRY HURRY. Before someone sees her... Come on! Lets go, lets go!_

 _Speaking of Demacia, lets have a quick tour shall we? In the west of Noxus. Inside a huge green forest, filled with villages and fields of wheat. A place where the sun was glowing bright, the rain was always watering the lands. A small piece of heaven some may call it, was the great city of Demacia. The golden walls, the large houses. The wealth roamed the marketplace. Yes, a heaven. But for the rich and for the famous. The streets had no poor, begging as they were thrown outside in the forests. But nobody knew that. The city had to keep a reputation of honor and justice. And the few cases which were known were just covered by words of thieving. But lets not fall into details, this is not what we came here for. We're here to see what's happening inside the castle, where prince Jarvan IV lived, with his most trusted Generals. One of them been General Garen Crownguard. The stories, of this famous general all say of his great deeds, honor and his lust towards a Noxian assassin. But never shared his lust grew into hate. Some times they had worked together. He may of helped her ever. But as she kept cutting him off, with his lustful wishes, the more he started to despise her._

 _Well, you may know the general in a different light. But this is what he is now. Now we go in the throne room, where the prince and the general had an unexpected guest.  
"Swain is dead. And Marcus is back. The city is weaken, they hardly have an army. And the undead there will stop fighting if you challenge and defeat Marcus. But not only that, but the elite of Noxus will bow to the one who wins. It's their honor, to server the one who defeats the Grand general.". LeBlanc tried to persuade the two noble bloods.  
"How do would we know this isn't more of your lies LeBlanc. You already took over the prince's appearance and caused havoc in the land. And nearly caused war between all the nations." with an angry voice Garen literally hoped for a good answer, which would make him believe in LeBlanc.  
"You don't need to trust me. You can see yourself. Your sister is good with the stars, so I guess she has a device to help you see in the distance. The Noxian woods are clear of the mists. And I was personally there to see Swain's death. Plus. You know very well what happened with the Noxian army. Or at least a majority of it, why are you so scared of this tiny force? Oh... and you should know our laws best. You did try to impress someone by knowing Noxian history, at one point. Didn't you Crownguard?", as much as desire to kill LeBlanc for mocking him. He just told her to leave and after a long conversation with the prince. They had decided. An attack of Noxus shall be unleashed.  
"Are you sure that you can handle him Garen? I don't want to lose my best general for a lost cause.", Jarvan looked worried at Garen. His worry was supported by General Marcus's history. He was and is the best swordsman in whole Runeterra. "Don't worry my prince. I got a small project, which will come in handy against the General. He wont see it coming." _

_Two week passed. Winter was close to its end. Noxus still had no trace of snow, but the land was filled with something else. Two armies. Two thousand on the Noxian side, with two thousand undead, the Demacian army twice the size. Both parties, sounded their war horns. Drums prayed. Steel and steel met. Magic from both sides, kept destroying enemies. No heroes of legend could be seen in the Demacian army. Just General Crownguard and his sister, the sorceress Luxanna Crownguard. While the Noxian army, had names known across the world. Kled, a wild yorlde, in love with killing and taking territory. Together with the Noxian cavalry charged into their enemies. He was one of the most feared riders, even if he never rode a horse. He rode only his little coward lizard. But on the field, they were one of the deadliest forces Noxus had._

 _Lord Vladimir, a fearsome vampire, he didn't need a weapon. All he needed was his crimson armor and his blood magic. Soldiers ran on the sigh of him, as they knew that if he just looks at them, they were dead. The brothers Darius and Draven, axing was their calling. Axing enemies that is. Darius loved cutting his foes in half with his dunking. While Draven, liked a stylish fighting style. Throwing axes, and catching them later. The two always challenged each other, who will kill most foes. Singed the alchemist. He never fought close to his own soldiers, as he knew they would perish, he kept rushing in the middle of the armies melting them down with toxic gases. And lets not forget Urgot, the butcher. Once nearly killed Jarvan IV, but got killed by General Garen. Well, putting in back and giving him his life back, was surely a curse, but truth be told... Nobody is sure how he lived before that anyway, he was just one big disgusting ball of hate, but truly a fearsome foe in the field._

 _As both armies kept destroying each other, the two generals met at the middle of the battlefield.  
"MARCUS, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL. End the bloodshed of our men and prove your strength".  
The words filled the ears of every soldier on the field, so everyone... Both Demacia and Noxian stopped fighting. They all made an opening for the two Generals.  
"You Crownguad? You want to challenge me? You are nothing, my boy. But if you want to meet your end by my blade, so be it.", Marcus accepted the challenge, just to find out Garen's secret plan.  
"NO Marcus. I wont fight you, I have a champion. MY champion will fight instead of me.", as Marcus was about to laugh at Garen's coward choice, Urgot shouted. "I will fight for Noxus, I will be the champion for my country. But after I slaughter your pathetic challenger, I'll have your limbs for dinner Crownguard.". Disappointed, of Urgot's free will to take the General's place, Marcus allowed it. Showing Urgot the way to the middle._

 _"Call your meat bag Crowguard. I got no time to wait". As Urgot ended his words. Out of the nothing Garen's challenger appeared. She was so fast, that nobody saw what happened. As Urgot stood, his metallic legs felt one by one and his large fat body crush in the ground. All of a sudden his weaponized limbs were taken down as well. After which, his head went down. Still unaware of what's going on, everyone from the Noxian forces, kept searching for what killed Urgot. But nobody expected what followed. A blade pierced Grand General Marcus Du Couteau. Directly in the heart. In front of him. Stood Katarina. But different. Her whole body wasn't her body anymore. It was some sort of mechanical body. Her hair white, half the size it used to be. But it looked and fought just like Katarina.  
"What happened to you daughter?", were Marcus's last words, all he got in return was "Analyzing. Marcus. You are not my father. You are nothing, but a deadmen.". She pulled her sword out of his chest and spun to take off his head._

 _AS she was about to hit his neck an explosion came from him. Throwing the mechanical Katarina away into the soldiers. Where Marcus's body stood, now a new figure appeared. A beast was formed, a body of a tiger, with crimson fur. On his back two large mantis wings, with crimson armor plates on them. His face had blackish ginger beard , on his head two large horns. The orb which was formed Marcus's sword flew around finishing the monsters appearance. After that it went into it's palm. Forming a hilt, from which a larger crimson blade appeared. The beast smiled at Garen. Thanking him for releasing him and so it flew away. The whole Noxian army, with no choice bend down to their knees. General Garen Crownguard, had won the war. His champion had defeated the enemy. He was now Grand General of Noxus._


	7. Chapter 7 - This Tasted Purple

_"Where the hell am I?" were the first words which came from Katarina's mouth. As she touched her head. She was laying in a bed. Covered with a fur blanket. As she tried to get up, she found out the roof was too low. In the hard way. While touching her head after the hit. She noticed that she was naked. But that wasn't the issue. Her body was covered with wounds and she had lost so much weight that she was hardly skin and bones. She covered her naked body with the blanket once more. It felt so heavy, she tough it might break her. She was that weak. Then she noticed a bird watching her at the close by window. The little blue canary, flew through the door and starter making noise in the other room._

 _The door opened and a purple yordle came in. "So the great Katarina Du Couteau. Ha. If someone else had found you, you were gonna get eaten you know. YES! You heard me right. EATEN. Lucky you are that I found you. Lucky lucky! Oh how rude of me. My name is Lulu! And I'm going to pull you back on your feet little assassin. Now now... Stop staying there you skeleton! Bring your skinny ass outside! We need to dress you up properly ! And you need to eat! Then we can talk! YES! Talk! HAHAHAHAH". And so Lulu left the room, leaving no clothes for Katarina. With the little strength she had, she followed covered with the heavy fur blanket. When she got out. Lulu pointed her wand towards Kat. And a strange purple wave surrounded the assassin. The spell camouflaged the ugly deformed body and face, she currently posed. And turned her black hair into her original crimson color. But even with her visually restored Kat, was still weak. The purple wave removed the fur of her and kept spinning around her like crazy._

 _First on her feet a nice pear of combat boots, appeared, made out of leather perfectly fitting her legs, giving her freedom to walk and run without issues. Then around the thighs small leather belts with knives appeared. Her lower body got covered with white fur shorts, giving warmth and comfort the same time. Around her naked chest a fur corset appeared. White as the lower part, but even furrier and softer. Over the corset leather belts appeared, with her swords on the back. On the middle of the belts around her chest, a metallic skull figure appeared to lock the belts, so they don't fall of. The more weapons appearing on Kat, the harder it was for her to stand up. But the wave kept going around her. Her palms covered with white fur gloves, with long metal nails, in the shape of cat claws. On her butt, a white tail appeared, locked onto her fur shorts. On her head a diadem with white cat ears appeared. Her eyes, got a soft black shadow make-up and under her nose cat hairs were drawn with black paint. Her pale lips, covered with very light red lipstick, so little as to give her a more life appearance in the mouth._

 _"HA! Perfect. Nobody will guess you're Katarina from Noxus! Hahaha. Now! SIT, eat. EAT! You haven't eaten from two weeks! If not more! SIT SIT SIT! Eat!.", Lulu kept insisting, while pointing at the table near by. "Oh! It's too short. Wait a moment!" Lulu mumbled some strange words and the table and chairs near it became big enough for Kat to sit normally. And so she did. Lulu clapped with hands and from the kitchen a small bear appeared, caring a metal plate on it's back. Kat moved the plate on the table and saw, some nice venison stew and an empty glass. Lulu laughed and in her arms a bottle of red wine appeared. She filled Kat's glass and then drank from the bottle herself. Starving, Kat quickly started to eat from the stew. She didn't care if it was poisoned, just was just that hungry. Surprised, of how great it tasted, she ate the whole dish in seconds. The wine, couldn't help her with her dehydration. But now at least she could pay attention of what's what. She realized she's under a magical barrier, keeping the place warm and green, but truly outside there was lots and lots of snow. She took the glass near the edge of the barrier and filled it with snow. AS she pulled it back in, the snow melted in seconds and her glass was filled with water. Katarina, made the water vanish in seconds, she kept filling it with snow, until she satisfied her need._

 _Lulu glad to see that she still has her mind intact, invited her on a wooden bench. So they could talk. After hours of conversation and Lulu telling Kat, what happened in Noxus, before her arrival and after. Kat didn't know what to do. The pain in her heart, that she failed her country. Even worse, nearly destroyed it and was a main cause for the Demacian army to take it over. A tear dropped from her eye. But still she had no idea of what happened to Talon or Cassio. When suddenly, she noticed something moving. Something which was impossible to see, but still there. She stood up and then kicked the empty space. Surprised. She saw a hairy yorlde, appearing after the kick.  
"LULU! What are you doing there? What did you see, WHAT DID YOU HEAR? SPEAK TEEMO!", Lulu started shouting at him and the poor thing was too scared to speak. So Kat pushed Lulu back and drop on her knees to calm Teemo down.  
"There there, little one. Lulu wont hurt you, but you need to tell me what did you hear?"_

 _Teemo, felt Kat's good intentions and calmed down.  
"I, I, I... forgive me miss Katarina. As nice as you are... I, I, I... may have seen you undressed, and... I...", Kat moved her palm towards Teemo's head and he closed his eyes expecting a punch, but instead she just scratched his head, to calm him. To make him feel safe. Teemo was so unsure of what she's doing, he tough she would be angry as hell, from all the stories he heard about her. But she was kind and nice? cough, sorry there was something in my throat, where was I... Oh yes, Teemo.  
"I heard everything. Please don't hurt me, I didn't want to. I just came to bring news. Something is happening in Noxus. The the the... snake lady... that's no longer a snake.", Kat interrupted him for a moment "Cassio? What, about her? Is she alive? She is okay?", Kat filled him with questions.  
"Yes, she's alive. But but, Grand general Garen... He he he... Doesn't want to be Grand general. He wants a weeding with snake lady. He wants to announce himself as king and make her a queen, as part of a big noble house.". Kat's face got red when he heard it. "That bastard... How dares he even think to touch my sister. First he tries to bed me and now he tries to marry my sister? I should of killed him when I had the chance! Grr... anything, about Talon? Is he alive? IS he fine?"_

 _Teemo had no idea who Talon was, but he did give news about an assassin in blue looking for a witch from Noxus. Katarina, figured out that Talon is searching for LeBlanc. But if LeBlanc had planned all of this, wouldn't she be by Garen's side? Everything sounded so unreal, Kat was hoping to wake up any moment from this nightmare. Then something made noise in the forest. Kat walked slowly towards the barrier. When a wolf jumped at her. But it failed to pass the barrier. Kat looked at him and noticed. This was no wolf. It was Warwick, a cursed werewolf, from the Noxian forest. But what was he doing here? Why was he feral? Kat gave him a killers look and the Warwick, ran into the forest. Lulu shouted a spell and her bear became huge, the bear grabbed Kat and threw her on its back. So Kat and the bear went after the wolf, while Lulu kept questioning Teemo._

 _The chase didn't go long, as the bear was drastically faster than the wolf, it grabbed him and threw him at a tree. For a strange reason, Warwicks curse went down and he became a men. Long enough for Kat to speak with him. To find out what's going on. She found out that monsters were getting kicked out of Noxus. She got angered even more than she already was. Shouted at Warwick for few minutes and then send him back to the forests, to wait for her return. To prepare the monsters, who can live anywhere else, but in Noxus. Kat needed her country back, she needed an army. So she returned to Lulu's hut. Teemo was, about to leave. When a blade nearly pierced his head. Sweat dropped of the yordle.  
"Next time you peek at me while I'm naked, I wont aim for the tree in front of you. I'll aim at your head.", Katarina ,warned him and then noticed the weird smell that appeared from him. He quickly ran back to his home, while Kat went back to the bench, to ask Lulu for help. Help to free Noxus._


	8. Chapter 8 - The Frozen Throne

_I have told you, about a country covered in darkness, where monster find refuge and magic gives them crops. I have told you, about a land of prosper and tyranny seen only by the poorest of the poor. I have told you, about a land with small people, who some times eat humans, but only the ones the hate. But our tale leads us to a place far up in the north, where the events of the south, east and west are unknown. In a land of snow and ice. Where three queens. three sisters, who waged a war against each other, for the frozen throne of the Freljord. The frozen lands where only the strongest of the strong could survive. A place where people didn't care for money or trinkets. A place where people lived just to fight and live for honor. For the honor of their clan. For their queen. Yes. I did say free and that they serve their queens, but it's all for their own free chose._

 _In the snow, a grand battle took place. Three armies charging at each other, an army of archers and barbarians lead by youngest sister, Queen Ashe and her husband Tryndamere . An army of boar riders lead by the middle sister Queen Sejuani and an army of creatures made out of ice lead by the eldest and most powerful sister, an ice witch. Once imprisoned now free, wanting only to claim her throne, Queen Lissandra. Each army with at least five hundred soldiers each. They fought fearlessly. Bodies dropped, but as the war kept on going. A large figure flew into the sky. The demon which came from Noxus, charged down aiming at Tryndamere. The demon grabbed the barbarian king and lifted him into the sky.  
"Aatrox? How is it possible? You were destroy!", with eyes filled with fear Tryndamere looked at the Demon.  
"Destroyed? Just imprisoned my favorite toy. Now I'm back, improved, stronger than ever... To claim back what I have given you.", Aatrox lifted Tryndamere higher and opened his mouth. A red bright light came out sucking the life of the barbarian. The armies below stopped fighting and just looked at what's happening above._

 _The corpse of the king felt to the ground. Queen Ashe, ran as fast as she could to her husband's body. But when she got near it, it came alive. Eyes glowing purple his armor felt apart. His body was covered in weird slimy purple tentacles. His blade turned black as night and he looked Ashe into her eyes. With a voice, like from the deeps of the void, he spoke. "The Queens will fall. All hail the King. All hail Aatrox.", then he charged his blade towards Ashe. She managed to dodge his attack, leaving her battle dress cut on the edges. Aatox laughed and then raised his arms over his head, then back down. And all the dead have risen. Attacking the living. The three sisters with a single look at each other knew, they need to unite and also to retreat. They all shouted, but not many soldiers managed to escape. A huge amount of the armies was slaughtered this day and arose back to the living. Not as free men, but as undead servants._

 _Few days have passed. The remaining hardly two hundred total of the three armies, soldiers, were training and repairing their gear inside the ice castle of the Witch Queen Lissandra. The sisters and their generals were arguing inside the throne room. Trying to figure a way, to stop the blasted demon. Ashe's heart was filled with sorrow, her mind was unable to think straight. Even if her marriage to Tryndamere was just to unite their forces and not out of love, she still didn't want him to die, she cared for him enough. Lissandra tired of the battle strategies her sister Sejuani was suggesting, entered her icy vault and locked the door behind herself. This is when one of the scouts entered the throne room, with news. Terrible news.  
"My Queens. He's coming. The snow is melting on their path, a large black mist is covering their numbers.", as the two sisters heard that, they quickly ran out to the tower, to see for themselves. The sigh was horrible. It seemed that Aatrox had collected his army from the Noxian fields. The numbers of his forces were huge. Not a few hundred, but thousands of undead and death hounds approached. But the dark mist hid more, larger, deadlier undead._

 _All the archers, were ready at the gates. The barbarians hid behind the boar riders, so they could charge after they knock the foes to the ground. The ice creatures, hid into the walls of the castle, ready to surprise the undead. But it all looked hopeless, such a small army had no chances for victory and the pride of the people of the north didn't let them to ask for help, but Ashe did send a letter to Demacia, with her goodbyes and a warning. Death is coming. The archers aimed at their undead foes and the command of their queen started the attack. The arrows fell on the undead, which did not even cover themselves. Few dozens fell. A second rain of arrows stroke, a hundred undead ended their misery. As the third rain of arrows was about to land, the larger undead creatures came out of the mist, raising huge shields over the armies, covering them. Arrows couldn't pierce the foes anymore. The bows were useless. As the undead approached the gate, few of the larger undead tried to take down the gate, but out of the walls the ice creatures jumped on them. Killing them one by one, leaving just a few more. But as they were about to end the last, the death hounds attacked. Taking down the ice creatures. Breaking them into pieces with a single bite._

 _The archers of the walls, took out their swords and joined the barbarians down. Ashe stood behind the army with her frozen bow. Ready to use its magic. Sejuani was getting her boar riders ready for their charge. The large frozen gate, made out true ice, resisted a hit after hit, but the large beasts took weapons from unknown origin, endured with dark powers. They started to hit with them and the ice slowly melted. The unmalting ice, actually turned into water, after every single hit. AS the beasts broke trough the boar riders charged. With their warhammers and battleaxes, they charged their foes taking out the last of the large beasts. Then taking down the undead soldiers. A bloody battle started. The numbers of the undead was quickly dropping, but for every none undead who died, a new undead came. An army which increases by the foes it slays. "How can we defeated an army like this?" was the only thing that came into Ashe's mind. Then she saw Tryndamere, fighting among the undead. The champion of his army. She shot him with the magic of the bow. Stunning him for a moment and the ran towards him, hoping to win him back._

 _Meanwhile in the sky Aatrox appeared. Observing the battle. He noticed how Sejuani fearlessly fought, destroying huge amounts of his army. He couldn't have her ruining his siege. Charged directly at her, taking her down her boar. The boar charged at him, but his sword pierced its throat. But before it could fall to the ground, he lifted it with his magic. Opening its mouth wide open. Then he pierced Sejuani who tried to stand up. Lifting her helplessly with a blade in her body. Her threw her inside her boars mouth and with his magic, closed it with full force. Leaving Queen Sejuani into two. Dead. He didn't want to bring her back, he enjoyed the brutality he caused her. Then he noticed Ashe, near his husband._

 _"Trynda, come back to me Trynda. I promised I'll help you to avenge the death of your tribe, please don't make me kill. Come back to me, help me fulfill my promise to you.", for a moment Trynda looked at her eyes. She saw humanity in him, she was sure she managed to bring him back. She gave him a kiss, to which he returned. But that wasn't the only thing he did, his blade pierced her stomach, leaving her with tears in her eyes. "Forgive me Trynda." were her last words before she pierced his neck with a magical arrow. Both felt to the ground the same time. Lifeless. As Aatrox was about to raise them back to fight for him, an ice wave came destroying their bodies. Aatrox filled with anger looked up, to see what's going on and he saw her. The witch queen. She had a scroll in her arms, lifting more and more of the ice creatures. The battle in the courtyard was over, the living were dead and now undead, but the battle of the throne had started. The undead charged towards the newly made ice beasts. But the ice beasts hardly had a chance against the bites of the death hounds._

 _The magical rage, he took from Tryndamere, powered him even further. Causing him to move faster, the inhuman speed, wasn't enough. As he got near to LIissandra, his feet froze. She then threw a spear of ice at him, hardly starching his skin. He broke the ice at his feet and kept going towards her. Giving her a punch so hard, that she broke the wall and landed into her throne. As he entered the throne room, she shouted "Freeze" and he was covered in an icy tomb, of dark ice. A corrupt and more powerful version of the true ice. She knew she won. The demon couldn't survive this. So she walked to the balcony of the throne room. But the sigh was unexpected. The army of undead didn't fall, it kept getting up, destroying her minions with a large speed. As she was about to start assisting her soldiers, a blade went inside the torso. Aatrox had broken the ice and walked free. The bleed went up leaving her body. Her icy body broke into small pieces on the ground. All her minions blew up into small pieces of glass. The undead had won. Aatrox then sat into the frozen throne. With a smile on his face._

 _Outside the castle's icy walls melty and in their place walls of black corrupt rock kept raising. The snow on the ground disappeared. No plants came to be, just black corrupt land. The snow and ice of the north slowly started to disappear until the whole north didn't turn into a large black zone. A majority of the water was made whole with the seas, the rest formed small crimson rivers and lakes at the corrupt lands._

 _"The north is mine. But I can still feel her life force... Her soul is still among the living... Yes. I can feel you little assassin. You're down at the yordle lands, yes I can see that in his memory. I will give you a few days rest little one. I'll let you have you birthday, but the next day. Your head will be on a plate." Aatrox pleased of his victory, spoke to himself. After which a terrible laughter followed. And so this was the end of the Freljord, the end of the era of three queens. Now it was the era of death and destruction._


	9. Chapter 9 - And a bottle of rum

_Spring was here. Today? It's not an important day, but four years ago? Oh yes, that day was important. You see, four years ago on this very day, Katarina Du Couteau was only seventeen. And the day after? She would be eighteen and officially the leader of the Noxian elite assassins, the crimson elite and her father would then get promoted into the rank of General. But that's not the most important thing. Katarina, asked for help from Lulu. But she had to rest first and to feed and to get back to her old self. After which she had to face the yordles in Bandle City. At first, you would think, they want to kill her... Well, this is why we need to go back four years ago._

 _But before that, have you summoner, ever wondered how did this demon come and how was he so powerful? Let me tell his story quickly. Aatrox, is no normal monster of the void, he is a demon. He deals with, well... deals. He gave the power of rage to Tryndamere, so he could avenge his people. One day, Aatrox decided to visit the Voodoo lands, north of Yorlde lands, south of Noxus. The cavern of Voodoo witches, did agree to a deal. But not to a deal which Aatrox would be pleased. They took his power and constructed a small magical orb in which they trapped him. This orb, was stolen by pirates, who raided the cavern, used as a trophy. Has is that important ? I shall tell you soon, but lets finish with Aatrox. As time passed, Aatrox realized, that he needs to break his deals and to take the power he once gave back. He started slowly observing the power of the magical orb. Later on, a member of the Black Lotus, deceivers, sorceresses of Noxus, found a way to contact the demon and make a special deal. Now you wonder, if he took the powers he gave, how did he take Kat's? Simple, the member of the Lotus, was their leader... LeBlanc. The poison she left in Kat's wine, was actually a power given by Aatrox, but this time there was a part of him inside it. This is how he had control over Kat, but not full. As we made things clear, now we get to the point with the pirates and the orb._

 _Four years ago. In the Guardian's sea east of Noxus, a ship was headed towards the Blue Flame Island, also known for it's pirate's den, Bilgewater. The den was build inside the cliffs of the island, so it could be hidden and same time protected. The whole place was one huge harbor with a lot of buildings both on ground and high on the cliffs, hanging with wooden ladders connecting them one to an other. The harbor filled with ships, from the small fishing boats, to cargo ships and to the large raiding pirate vessels. The crew of the ship which was heading there, a well known bunch. On the deck sitting on some wooden boxes, Katarina played with her knives. Her hair dyed with magic to be black as oil, on her left eye and eyepatch to make her look more piratety. Her leather corset replaced with a short white shirt, over witch a cloth corset was worn. Jacket out of expensive brown cloth, her leggings out of leather, with red strings on the small openings on the sides of her tights and her typical combat leather boots. Her silk gloves were left a side, instead on her hands, as she wanted to feel the blades in her palms, without anything in between._

 _Near her, observing the island stood her father, Marcus. Dressed in fine silk shirt and a long red coat with golden trims all over the edges. Black leather leggings and leather boots and a pirate hat, with a skull on the middle. On the other end of the ship, there were two yordles, one small and blue with pointy ears, sitting over a cannon, but not a ships cannon, but an actual cannon made to fit the yordles arms. The other one a blue furred, squirrel (?), like yordle, who was laying on a boat, but not just a normal boat, this one had metal legs and arms and, small cannons on the sides, with some strange leavers pointing out in the middle in front of a leather chair. And then angry from the lower decks Swain appeared, dressed with a black long coat and leather boots, leather gloves, an eyepatch and with his trusted raven on his shoulder.  
"Marcus, are you insane? Why did you bring that thing with us? All it does is drink all the supply of rum we were supposed to be caring.", Marcus, looked at Swain with a smile, "Don't worry Jericho, you'll see why we brought poor old Fiddlesticks. Let him enjoy his drinks."_

 _As Swain kept nagging like a grumpy grandpa, the furry yordle shouted, to be ready for boarding at the harbor. And there it did, the Noxian ship boarder the Bilgewater docks. They were no longer in the familiar walls of Noxus, now they were strangers in a land of cutthroats and rum.  
"Fiddlesticks, get up here!" Marcus shouted and after few moments, a sound of wood touching wood was heard. Then he appears, a scarecrow, a living, breathing, scarecrow. Dressed with a leather coat and a black pirate hat, and a big large green smile on his face.  
"Bloody void, the smell is revolting. Father why did we bring him again? No, no, no... I got a better question, how in the void is he drinking if he's only a big pile of sticks?!", truly annoyed of the situation Katarina, kept poking her father.  
"Calm down girl. You'll see, don't worry. Now Fiddlesticks, you're staying here, guard the ship... Oh... isn't someone missing? RYZE! Where is he?", Marcus started looking around at the deck, but then he checked up the crows nest and saw him. Ryze, a men covered in runes over his purple skin, only with white silk trousers and a red bandana, reading a scroll._

 _"RYZE ! Get down here, we've docked!", as he finished h is sentence, a small runic circle appeared near them and Ryze landed. He smiled and left his scroll on his back. And then they continued to the pub, to meet their contact. The men and furry yordle continued forward, while Kat and the blue girl yordle walked a bit on the behind. "Why are you not walking ahead with them?" the yordle asked Kat.  
"Not sure if I should tell you, but... What the heck... Tomorrow is my first mission, this mission and if I succeed, I will finally be an actual assassin and will server my country as I always wanted. So I just walk back so I can observe them, to learn... Both my father and Swain are great heroes of Noxus. So observing the best, to be the best. Don't you agree Tristana?", as Tristana was about to answer. Two drunk pirates stopped them.  
"Argggg, you're a pretty one aren't ya lassy. Hahaharg, don't worry girl, I'm more interested in your yorlde slave. How much gold you want for her for a night?", the other pirate started laughing. Tristana felt unsure of what will happen and was ready to pick the cannon on her back. Kat's face, calm, as nobody said anything, ducked close to Tristana's ear and whispered "Give me your powder bag", at first the yordle wasn't sure if to do it, but then she handled it to Kat.  
"Okay boys, I'll give you this pouch of gold and you pretend you never saw us? Alright?", the pirates stared at the pouch and then at the yordle, then they took the pouch of Kat's hand and continued their path. As they walked a bit farther, Kat took two daggers out of the belt on her tight and threw them at the pouch. A spark when the two blades met at the powder, caused a small explosion in the arm of the pirate, throwing them both down in the water. A near by pirate drunk laying at the wall, started laughing until he didn't hit his head on a plank near him._

 _Katarina continued forwards, Tristana still laughing, ran after her. As they arrived in the pub, the sigh was amusing. Marcus and Swain fighting pirates with mugs of rum and fists. They kept knocking the pirates down, but they kept coming. One or two punches did land on Marcus, but he just laughed and kept fighting. Katarina disappointed of what she saw, jumped in the air, throwing knives at everyone. Perfectly landing on the edges of the clothes of the pirates and the two noxians, as a warning for them all to stop. Everyone looked at her and started laughing loud. The pirates started to sing songs and drink rum, while Marcus and Swain went on the table where the furry yordle and Ryze were waiting. Kat and Tristana joined them on the table. "What are you laughing?" asked the furry yordle, Tristana. "Rumble, you cant imagine how much fun miss Katarina is, this is going to be the best contract we ever had". She answered, after which she took a bottle of rum near by and drank it all at once._

 _As Kat, was cleaning the bruises of her fathers face, with alcohol, their contact came. "Ahhh, Sarah. Do you have what we need?", a redhead, with cloth leggings and a tiny corset over a large chest, sat down into Marcus's lap. She looked at Katarina and smiled "Aren't you too short for an assassin?", Kat annoyed quickly answered. "Isn't your bounty up there big enough, for you to be a bounty hunter, miss fortune?", Sarah Fortune, as people called her. Laughed at Katarina's words and turned to Marcus whispering. "I like your daughter, she has a fire inside her.", Katarina got annoyed even further and just quickly mumbled "If you bed her, I'll send you to mother in the void..." after which she turned around to chat with the yordles. Ryze and Swain hardly holding themselves not to laugh, turned their heads a side.  
"Enough small talk... So Fortune, do you have the information?", with a big smile on her face ,she took his palm and moved it in her chest. He grabbed a piece of paper and pulled it out. After which Miss Fortune, just left. Marcus opened the piece of paper. "Tonight. We're doing it tonight at midnight. Hmmm.. well Kat, guess this will be your present for you birthday and maturity, hehehe". to which Katarina just ignored him._

 _At midnight near the pirate admiral's house, they were preparing for their mission. Rumble and his boat/machine were hiding in a bush, while Tristana stood between two rocks having her gun ready. Ryze, Swain and Marcus, walked towards the main door. A crazy party was going on inside, one which they planned to ruin. At first they entered, pretending to be guests, drinking rum and talking and shouting and cursing. But they just distracted the admiral and his guards, while Katarina sneaked. She jumped at the window from a large tree near the house. Carefully opening it. Her oiled black hair made her look nearly invisible in the shadows, sneaking in the admirals chamber. And there she saw it, the orb and the scroll which she should retrieve for Ryze, as payment._

 _There was something else on the paper, the admiral. He was the payment for Sarah Fortunes information. So as soon as Marcus saw Katarina sneaking back out to the window, to exit he charged towards the admiral. The unsuspecting pirate leader, took a knife in the heart. The last thing he saw, was Marcus's face. Until the pirates realized what happened, Ryze started his spell, teleporting himself, Swain and Marcus outside. As soon as they got out they ran, Katarina far ahead, and the tree elders behind her. As soon as the pirates exited the admiral's house a rain of rockets and cannonballs charged at them. Murdering everyone who left. Tristana jumped into Rumbles machine and he charged it at full speed after the Noxians. Behind them every pirate in the area chased them, they wanted blood for their admiral. As our crew got to the ship, Marcus just shouted to Fiddlesticks and then he came, showing everyone why he was there. A wave of dark energy appeared around fiddlesticks, together with a large number of killer crows. AS he charged, so he appeared in the middle of the pirates chasing them, thanks to Ryze. Swain shouted to Tristana to shoot at Fiddle. At first confused, she shot. The all the rum which Fiddle drank, combined with the cannonball caused a large fire around the scarecrow, burning everyone who came near. Fiddle jumped into the water, and saw his ship leaving the docks. Still surrounded by fire he moved around the ships, setting them ablaze so they could not chase._

 _In the morning Fiddlesticks found himself on the beach. All alone. But then he noticed a large amount of crates, he walked near it, with a letter. "Rum for my killer - Marcus". Filled with joy, fiddle started opening the barrels drinking the rum! Meanwhile on the ship.  
"Guess you Noxian really know how to do your job. Was a pleasure working with you, Marcus. Or shall I call you General? Hehehe." Ryze gave his goodbyes with the crew and teleported himself together with his new scroll.  
"So what's this orb?" Katarina asked her father. "I have no bloody idea... The Grand General and LeBlanc wanted it. So order are orders, I don't question them. Don't look at me like that Kat. Happy birthday and congratulations on your promotion. I'm proud of you."_

 _And now you see, the orb. Few years later, Swain challenged the Grand General. Won, got the mantle. Betrayed his friend Marcus, together with LeBlanc. AT the end LeBlanc betrayed them all. Irony isn't it? Katarina recovered the very thing that ruined her life. And now back in the present. As few months had passed, Katarina recovered her lost weight and her hair finally started to naturally return it's crimson color.  
"Eh, I still don't get it, why a cat?", Kat asked Lulu as they walked towards the Bandle city pub. "You wouldn't of liked the smell of the bear. And I'm not sure you'd want to be naked for two months." Lulu laughed, causing Kat to feel confused and awkward the same time. As she opened the door of the pub, she saw Tristana and Rumble drinking ale. As soon as Tristana saw her she jumped of joy and called them to the table. And so, old friendships met again and Katarina's forces would start to raise. Especially as she helped the yordles around while she was recovering. But little did she know, tomorrow was the last day she'll have of peace. Darkness was waiting for her._


	10. Chapter 10 - Live and Die by the Blade

_Leaving the Yordle land, allowing Katarina and her old and maybe new friends to celebrate her twenty second birthday. Now we move back to Noxus, as few months have passed. Some would say it was the age of an alliance of Noxus and Demacia, as Garen Crownguard was now Grand General. Soon he expected a wedding with the last remaining living Du Couteau member, well... last at least far as he knows. With that wedding he was expecting to finally be able to make Noxus a kingdom, ruled by a king... by him. Instead of a military controlled country. As Garen relaxed, drank wine and ate grapes which had recently arrived from Demacia, in the Grand general throne, the doors opened. Angry, annoyed and who knows what else, Talon entered the chamber._

 _"What is this? You send me on a wild goose chase? General Marcus ordered me to find LeBlanc. So I searched, I nearly had her, but then you told me to stand down when you got the mantle. A month ago you send me yet again to find and kill her. And all traces lead here, with you. What is this game you're playing Garen?", as he drank a sip of wine and left his cup on a near by table, Garen stood from the throne and walked towards Talon.  
"You mean Grand General, don't you boy? You're with less manners than Katarina. Oh... Don't worry, I'm not like your tyrant generals, I wont kill you for this. I mean I know you were abused and such from them when you spoke your mind, but I'm glad that you share your opinion. Even if that's suggesting that I work with an wench whos goals are to destroy us all." as he got near Talon he grabbed him on the neck as if they were best buddies and started walking back to the doors. "If what you tell me is true, Talon. Then she must be hiding in the fortress and my life is most likely in danger. I mean I'm not scared or anything, but I don't wish to stain these fine carpets with the her blood. You will be my justice Talon, or should I send my friend Darius to do your job? I believe that his methods are less, discreet, but maybe he can still do the job better.". feeling like his assassins honor was offended, Talon released himself out of Garen's grab. "Don't question my skill General Crownguard. I will find LeBlanc and I will put an end to her."._

 _And so with such a promise Talon left the chamber and went down the hallways. After a few minutes of walking, he realized that few of Garen's personal guard were following him. So he increased the speed of his step and kept going into different hallways, so he can lose them. As he entered a darken hallway, someone from within one of the chambers pulled him in. At first Talon was ready for a fight, but then he found himself snared by magic. After the door to the chamber was closed and sealed with magic. The figure wearing a hood lift a candle. Talon was surprised to see that it was Luxanna Crownguard, Garen's sister.  
"We don't have much time. My brother isn't on himself and LeBlanc is here, controlling him. You need to find her and kill her Talon, I want my brother back.", she begged him for his help, at first he was claiming that Garen was always like that, but Lux just kept begging and at one point tears appeared on her eyes. The young assassin, so easily tricked by her tears, tried to comfort her and promised he'll find LeBlanc, only if he knew where she was. After Lux told him that she's hiding in the deep parts of the fortress, where nobody should go as many feral creatures are left to roam, he got himself ready, for a rush and fighting in the hallway._

 _As the seal broke down, Talon ran in the hallways. All the guards started chasing him. Some tried to block his path, but he just jumped from the wall towards them, stabbing their necks with his hidden blades. He kept running, left and right all around the hallways, fighting Demacian guards. Until he reach the hallway for the forbidden section of the fortress. Luckily he was good at lockpicking so he quickly manage to open the gate. No guard dared to follow him, as they knew they might not exit alive. On his way Talon saw traces of LeBlanc, leading to the blocked exit of the fortress in this section, so he ran towards it. Creatures and traps tried to stop him, but he has been in this part so many times that he knew nearly all of them and their tricks. So he easily managed to get pass all of his obstacles. As he reach the large sealed gates, leading to the outside. Up in the balcony he heard a laugh. And so LeBlanc appeared._

 _"There was a boy once... an orphan, he had no parents, he had no money. All his life he stole from the farmers and common folks of Noxus. He slept on the rooftops of buildings... Every time, he was at the marker, trying to fish, for money or food, he saw a well dressed men. This boy was always angry when he saw him 'why should he and his disgusting daughters have a good life, while there's so many people like me. Homeless?'.  
The boy always dreamed of slaying this rich men and his family, taking all their money and giving it to the poor folks. The boy always thought the rich men's daughters were always just wasting daddy's money, to get men to warm their beds in the cold nights... It felt disgusted of the thought. One day, the boy just couldn't handle it no more... Walked slowly pass the rich men and stole his purse. Surprisingly, even if it was a perfect theft, the men somehow noticed his purse is gone and knew who did it. The men started to chase the boy, they ran through alleyway, from there they jumped from roof to roof.  
As the boy jumped of a pretty big distance, he got grabbed on the leg. Both the men and the boy felt down... Both stood up quickly, the men took out his sword grabbed the boy... He was thinking of cutting the boy's arm as punishment, but the boy from the nothing pulled out a dagger. Defending himself against his larger and more skilled opponent. As they battled, the men stroke the boy down with a fist.  
'I'm impressed boy. What do you think if your life changes completely from now on?', the boy unaware of what he was told, followed the men, who went back to his mansion. Little did the boy know, that his life is just beginning. At first when he entered the mansion and saw the older daughter, his mind was filled with disgust, but what he found, about her... He realized he was wrong, about it all and started to actually admire her. And the younger one was actually too young to be doing what the boy tough.  
After years passed and lots of training, the boy started to feel like it's home and that this is his family. The owners of the mansion had accepted the boy, as part of their family as well. He grew up from hating them, to loving them as his own family. And here you are Talon... Still loyal as a dog to the Du Couteau family... Both your father figure and Katarina are dead, Cassiopea is pretty much going to be a slave to the Demacian forces... which leaves only you, as the last seed of that family... Your death will be the end of the most powerful family in Noxus and Noxus, well... It will officially be gone."_

 _Hearing the story of his life, Talon couldn't handle his anger, took out his blades ready to put an end to this. But then he felt pain he never knew could exist. He looked down, a blade coming of his stomach. As the blade got pulled back he saw how his insides dropped in front of him. Somehow still managing to keep himself alive, he looked behind him and saw Katarina. Her mechanical version. Talon didn't know that this wasn't really her. With his last breath he just manage to say "Why?" and then he felt on the ground. Lifeless. Clapping Garen entered the zone of death.  
"Well done LeBlanc. The story was lovely, I admit. Now, enough with this. We need to open the portal before that demon comes charges towards Noxus. With some luck he'll decide to attack Demacia first. And you... Hahaha, Katarina.", he slapped her... it, on the face "clean this mess and then go clean the toilets in the barracks... oh and DO NOT hit my men, or you'll be taken down faster than you can say your name. Got it?". it looked at Garen for a moment and replied "Order confirmed, my king." and it took the body to dispose of it, while LeBlanc teleported next to Garen and they left towards the throne room, to announce Talon's betrayal to the few remaining Noxians._


	11. Chapter 11 - Age of Metal

_Summoner, have you wondered. How can Katarina be in two places at once? One in a mechanical form in Noxus and one, as a human at Bandle city. Ah yes. I think I missed to explain that part earlier. Well, we need to fix that error now, don't we? For this we need to go back, a year ago, almost two from the current events. In the glorious city of Demacia, down in the deep deep dungeons of the castle. Five figures stood looking at two weird rocks, with a large opening in between. The rocks had metal runes carved on them. One of the five, was our old 'friend', General Garen Crownguard. The second was his sister Luxanna Crownguard and then we had our purple friend Ryze, with nothing but some leather trousers and boots and a scroll in his hands. But the other two are new figures for us. One of them was a lady with a strange accent, they called her the Grand Duelist, or just Fiora. Her main weapon was the rapier and a small dagger behind her palm, so she could have a way to surprise finish her foes. Her clothes a bit odd, fine silk from top to bottom, but long boots out of steel and silver combined. Her arms with long steel-silver gauntlets and a golden shoulder pad, her hair was kind of odd. Short and same time stylish. The other unknown to us was Galio, the Gatekeeper of Demacia. Not a human, but a gargoyle. Strange creatures, they hold the power of the worlds in they gasp and they don't even know it themselves. But Galio was unusual than his kin. He was green as if his rocky body was made of out moss and he had gold all over himself._

 _Speaking of the power of the world. Remember the scroll Ryze got as payment from the Noxians few years back? Yes, that's the same scroll in his very hands. Garen walked next to Ryze, trying to peak in the scroll, but he saw nothing. The scroll was blank, but Ryze kept reading of it. Lux pulled her brother down, as he was nearly two heads higher than her.  
"Garen I hope you aren't doing this, just because that noxian wench didn't want to share your lust, you had for her.", kind of offended Garen grabbed his sister on the arm "That Noxian whore, has nothing to do with this. This is all, about our world. Their magic is destroying it and with their constant acts of aggression will cause one more war and that war will cause the end of the world as we know it. We will unlock Galio's power and we will find help in the different dimensions, so we can win this war without magic and finally live in an era of peace and justice!". As Garen was lecturing his sister, Ryze's eyes started to glow brighter and brighter and Galio's green mossy body started to crack. An explosion followed and then few moments of silence._

 _As the dust started to fade, a large pile of green-golden rock could be seen and two large horns pointing out. In a few moments a large red gargoyle came out. With long back hair and two large demonic horns.  
"Galio?" unsure, Ryze asked. "I am Galio. This power, it's amazing." after which Galio charged a ray of light towards the two stone pillars and a portal opened. "I don't know where this gate will lead us, but it will be a to a new world entirely".  
Still unsure if it was worth the effort, Fiora waited for everyone except Galio to pass. She looked at him and smiled, he returned her a smile back which filled her with confidence and so she passed the portal._

 _The other side, was not what they expected. The whole land was dry. Rotten corpses, skeletons and muted crows feeding on them all around. In the distance buildings out of strange metal and structure could be seen. As they looked around, with hope to find someone alive, they heard steps up in the rocks near by._

 _"Analyzing. Subjects analyzed. Crownguard, Garen and Luxanna, dead ten years. Status, Alive? Subject, Fiora, last name... Error. Dead five years ago. Status, alive? Purple creature, rune master. Information, none. Gargoyle, name or home unknown? Threat on subjects. Unknown. Sending date to the creator, awaiting orders". out of steel. Crimson plates, glowing blades on his arms. A robot ninja, known as Zed, a master of shadows. Killer of one of the greatest ninjas in Ionia's history. He stood over the rocks awaiting his orders from his 'creator' on the top of a cliff. But his distraction for a moment, was enough for Fiora to end up behind him. Aiming her rapier towards his head.  
"If I were you, I would speak quickly." she smiled await in answer.  
After few seconds of silence he spoke.  
"Creator Viktor, awaits you at his home. Follow.", confused she looked at her companions. Ryze and Lux didn't like the idea, but Garen was the first one to pull her rapier off him and follow._

 _The whole way to there, Garen kept asking questions, but getting only silence in return. After few hours of walking they reached the strange buildings they had saw earlier. The gate of the large one opened and someone came out.  
"Ah guests, living guests. I am guessing you're the folks who came from the portal there in the distance. Oh how rude of me, please. Call me Viktor, the Creator.", well Viktor covered in rags, but under them they could see his mechanical body, but yet the half of his head, which wasn't covered by a mask looked like it was flesh. "Ah little one, I see you noticed my hand on the back. You like it? It's a very useful took hahaha, it can burn the annoying insects with no effort at all. But where are my manners, you folks must be tired of the walk please do come in, I got rooms ready for ready for you."  
As they walked though the hallway, Garen kept asking questions, about Zed. While the rest just looked at the strange paintings on the wall. It was like they saw their own past, present and future in paintings. Really tired, they all went inside their chambers to rest._

 _At the middle of the night, an alarm went off. Waking everyone up. They all went in the hallways. Where they saw victor near a window, looking. So they went to see. Void creatures had broken a hole in the ground, coming out and attacking. But then from the smaller buildings around other void creatures came out, but... different, mechanical. They went out to fight the ones who came from the ground. The mechanical monster had huge advantage, destroying the none stop coming out of the void creatures. The one in the sky got shot by a magical wave and it felt over few of the ground monsters. The explosion killed at least a dozen. As Viktor saw how his creation are getting drastically outnumbered he wrote a code on his wrist. And then she came. With her white hair, purple mechanical body, slaughtering the void creatures with such speed and elegance, that they started to run out of fear from her.  
Garen's eyes opened wide, Viktor noticing this joked with him.  
"You like her my friend? She's the deadliest of them all, I was lucky to find her brain intact. You know... Tomorrow I can show you how my creations work and you can tell me all, about your world._

 _Eager to meet the new day, a spark of darkness appeared in Garen's eyes. Lux not liking what she saw, she went in Fiora's chamber, as she didn't feel quite secure around her own brother. In the morning, Viktor had made a grand feast for his guests. He was already waiting for them on the table. Garen sat next to him and the two started a conversation, about Runeterra and the events happening there, while everyone else just ate. Galio as a stone figure didn't need such things, so he stood as a statute on the top of the building, just looking around the land._

 _"Ah Garen. I understand your problem. Let me tell you, about my world. You see, our worlds were similar to one moment of time, until these bloody void monsters started to come out. I tried to explain to both Jarvan IV and to Grand General Katarina, about the issue. Don't look at me, even if she was just eighteen she was already a Grand general, she was the best of the best. As I was saying, they didn't listen to me. First the Demacia got attacked, destroyed. Then the magic Ionia used to stop them caused a magical irruption which blew their island and half of Runeterra, Noxus included. The ice witch of the north used some ancient magic, not caring of the risk. Well... She caused the destruction of the rest. While me? I was underground, hidden from this... protected by my inventions. I started resurrecting and reprogramming the void beasts as my mechanical servants. The large one you saw? He was a legend, Vel Koz they called him. Need to fix him soon. He helped me recover the bodies of some of the best who still had their brains intact. You already met Zed. He was my first and Katarina, she was my last and my best. There were few... complicated ones, but they ran into the desert and most likely are already destroyed. You might of heard of them in your world. One of them was Queen Ashe. A monster hunter named Lucian and a master of Wu Ju... Master Yi, I think they called him. These rogue machines, if not destroyed. They soon will be. Oh yes... I wanted to surprise you with a demonstration. As you have the original here, I can show you how my projects are compared to them.", Garen eager looked at Fiora.  
"Fiora, do what you're best of and show me if you really deserve the title of grand duelist.". Fiora felt her ego hurt, so she gave him an angry look and picked her rapier._

 _"Where is your toy, so I can break it and leave already.", Viktor wrote something on his wrist and a door opened.  
"Project Fiora initiating. All system ready. Duelist mode, activated. Opponent confirmed.", as the machine walked out it pulled out a hilt, from which a purple laser rapier appeared.  
At first they just walked in circles around each other, observing their technics. Fiora didn't think that a machine is as good at her, so confident she started attacking. Surprised, how the machine managed to perfectly block every single hit, she tired to change the tactic. But no matter what she did, it kept managing to counter her. As the rapiers kept striking, sparks flew around. Viktor wrote something on his wrist yet again and the power of the mechanical Fiora increased. Getting the real Fiora more tired and unstable after each blow. The mechanical kicked the original to the ground, but it didn't calculate the dagger Fiora always kept hidden behind her wrist and got stabbed on the leg. Falling to its knees, Fiora kicked out the hilt from the machines hands and aimed at its head with her own rapier.  
"No challenge at all.", as her words ended, so did her life. As she spoke from the celling project Katarina jumped, landing one blade in Fiora's chest and one blade cutting off the mechanical one's head._

 _Lux and Ryze stood up filled with anger. Garen just clapped filled with joy. Then Luxanna slapped him in the face and shouted at him that she's leaving. Together with Ryze they left. As Garen was, about to chase them Viktor grabbed him on the arm.  
"You can have her. In one condition, you make me a portal for my creations and I will cleanse your world of magic once it for all.", he didn't need to think long and Garen accepted the offer. So Viktor gave him the code word which gave him full access to project Katarina. Delighted Garen commanded his new toy to follow him and ran after Lux and Ryze. As they left the building the alarm triggered. Viktor just shouted them to go, as he knew it was his rogue creations. As the out worlders went towards the gate, Viktor charged his arm. The so called Master YI jumped towards him, ending struck by a laser and cut in half, Zed took down Lucian and Ashe was left alone against both. As Garen and company walked always Ashe's mechanical voice could be heard shouting._

 _The whole way, neither Lux or Ryze wanted to speak to Garen and Galio just kept flying around his new toy, observing her. After a long walk, Galio started opening the portal to get back home. As soon as the gate opened, the ground opened and void creatures started to come out. All got ready for battle, except Garen, with one arm he took project Katarina and threw her at the other side of the portal and then grabbed his sister and jumped himself. The hole in the ground kept opening, Galio and Ryze tried to jump pass the portal, but the void spawn observed them both together with the portal, which got destroyed. The portal was closed, Garen and Lux on the other side.  
"If we talk about this, they will mark us as traitors, you hear me Lux? They will execute us both if you ever speak of this. Now take this toy to my bedroom, I need to find Jarvan... We should be having a visitor from Noxus today._

 _And so this is how there are two Katarina's in two different locations. Speaking of her, in the present she stood in the pub in Bandle city, drinking and joking with Tristana, Lulu and Rumble. But then Teemo came running in with news.  
"K-k-k-katarina... I, I..."  
"Calm down Teemo, and breath... Slowly... alright, what is it?", his expression was starting to get her worried, so she kneed down to him.  
"Katarina, your... your... Talon. He's dead.", he calm look swiftly changed into a deadly killer. Teemo hid his face so she doesn't punch him, but instead she just warped to the door, walking filled with anger. As she got out she warped on the roofs of the small houses and then directly in the forest. Her screams could be heard in the pub. And everyone got scared. Nobody wanted to go outside, as they didn't know what might happen._


	12. Chapter 12 - Unknown seeds

_Late in the night, the screams had finally faded. Lulu worried as she noticed the demons magic reappearing in Katarina's eyes.  
"TRISTANA! You need to gather some yordles and go find her! NOW!", Lulu nagged at Tristana.  
"In the night... I don't think it's a good idea Lulu. After all she's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Plus she's the best damn assassin in the world.", Tristana took a sip of her mug and noticed Lulu's crazed look.  
"I'm not worried, about her able to take care of herself. I'm worried of what she will attract with the dark energy coming off her.", Tristana gave a tough for a moment and then, agreed with Lulu. She called few of the yordles sitting on the table near by and they took off to the wilderness._

 _Deep in the forest. Hardly able to control her sorrow from all she had lost. Her eyes burst in tears. As she sorrowed, her hair slowly started to turn dark and her leather clothes started to turn into ashes. Underneath unknown how, her black dress appeared, her elegant boots, her black gloves and even her family necklace appeared on her neck. Her eyes from emerald green, turned into aqua blue. Some of the ashes, got into her face managing to take over her mind of the sorrow. She thought there was a fire, but then she saw her clothes. She jumped, nearly falling from the tree. She feared she might lose control and start destroying everything around her again. She wouldn't be able to handle it again. And then she heard a soft whisper.  
"Katarina... come here.", she was, about to answer to the whisper, but stopping herself at the lost moment. She wasn't stupid, if it was an enemy it clearly didn't know where she was if it called her to go to it, so instead she preferred to sneak towards where the voice came._

 _Slowly she followed, but when she reach the place of where the voice came. She saw no one.  
"You can't hide from nature, Noxian.", the voice came again, but this time from behind Katarina. She quickly turned around and the tree pushed her down. She landed on her feet perfectly, with her weapons ready for battle. Then a soft and yet unhuman like female voice came from on of the trees, followed by laughter. "I sense the darkness in you. But don't worry. It cannot control you anymore, the demon is gone. But he senses it too, so he'll hunt you down.".  
"Who are or what are you?" Katarina with confusion spelled all over her face, asked the unknown figure.  
"Me? I'm Zyra. I'm... a friend.", so she left the shadow of the trees. Her impressive female curves, were covered by nothing, but just leafs and thorns. Her eyes weird and pale and her ears looked like flowers. Leafs were coming out of her long rose red hair._

 _"But lets talk, about who you are. Are you the seed of exile? The seed of the great warrior? Or the seed of betrayal. Or are you all of them? You control power of dominance and death. You control the blade as nobody else in this world. Yet, you got tricked by a simple demon. Who are you really? What are you? A coward, or a warrior? A servant or a leader? You wish to take over Noxus, with a small Yorlde army. Yet you know you cannot. A wolf? Few yordles? Versus the Crownguard elite guard? The Noxian guard? Your people are not loyal to you until you prove your worth. Suicide mission isn't that. You need help, you need friends. And I am such. I can help you control what is inside you until you are completely purged of it's power. In return? You will give me a home and the joy of fighting against this bloody monster, destroying my beautiful forests."_

 _As the two ladies spoke, from the bushes the yordles came, with Tristana on the lead. First she looked at Zyra and then she looked at Katarina. She instantly noticed the difference.  
"You look hotter like that, but you should of kept your red hair Kat.", tried with a joke, to test if it's her.  
"Awww. How sweet. You know red suits your face too, you should stay drunk more often." Kat returned the joke and Tristana laughed and lowered her cannon. Then she looked at Zyra, but before she could say anything, large footsteps could be heard from the forest near by.  
"They are here!" after which Zyra got pulled by thorns up the tree._

 _The yordles accompanying Tristana, were surprise attacked by skeletal warriors, ending their lives before they knew what's going on. Tristana charged herself with her cannon at high ground. A dark mist appeared, around. The undead had Katarina trapped. But no fear could be seen on her face, only lust for battle.  
"Lets dance." with a smile on her face, she charged. The dance of blades, which Katarina performed was beautiful. Tristana stood with wide opened eyes amazed of her skill. Her elegant moves, struck down the undead in groups of two. They had no chances to dodge or to block, one by one they were destroyed. But they kept coming. But for Katarina it was joy. She didn't kill by her own chose from ages. Her hair slowly started to turn crimson once more, from the blood of the fallen foes. Death hounds appeared, attacking her. But her elegant moves, just dodged without an effort. She was ready to finish her dance of blades with a death lotus. She warped in the middle of them all.  
"Ready for trouble?", were here only words and a spark in her eyes appeared, changing their color back to green. And then she started spinning. All that could be seen of her, was a large red circle which was her hair and a huge amount of daggers flying out of that direction. After two seconds she stopped. Everything was dead. "Too easy."_

 _She kneed down so she can take some breath from the fighting. Her face had a huge smile and lots of blood on it. Her dress started to crack, as it was made out of glass and then it broke. Under it, she had her leather corset, her jacket, her leggings, her belts. Her shoulder plates and her arm guards, even the leg guard. Everything, all her gear appeared. Her symbolic scar on her left eye appeared. She could believe how much she missed it. The sinister blade, was back. As she enjoyed her victory, heavy steps could be felt. Taking down the trees to make path , two large undead behemoths appeared. Zyra, filled with anger, brought herself down with few thorns.  
"You walk in my forest. Destroy my trees. Hmmm...",for everyone's surprise, one of the behemoths spoke.  
"What will you do about it you tiny bitch?", this was the last straw, she didn't show anger, just a smile.  
"Where are you friends?" showing them the corpses, "mine are all around." and an unhuman laughter followed._

 _The two behemoths, charged at her. At mid way thorns appeared from the forest. Grabbing them on the arms and legs and lifting them into the air. As they struggled and shouted, thorns started pulling. After few moments the behemoths limbs were detached of their bodies. Blood flew everywhere making the area red. Some of the blood shot Tristana on the face, making her fall. Before she met the ground, few thorns grabbed her and putted her on the ground gently.  
"Did that answer your curiosity yorlde? Why don't you swear allegiance, to Katarina now? I think the sinister blade will need yours and your peoples help. She did after all just saved your lands from an undead invasion."_

 _Nodding her head in agreement, Tristana bowed down to Katarina and swore her cannon to fight for the freedom of Noxus.  
"Good girl. And Katarina, you could count on my help over Noxus, but don't forget. I want the demon dead after that. Now go back to the city and gather your forces, I'll await you at the Noxian forest. I'll even gather the wolf and few other monsters which are still there, to assist us.".  
As they had their goodbyes, Katarina and Tristana left for the city. Tristana exited from the whole thing she saw, she kept cheering Kat the whole way._

 _Meanwhile in the Freljord.  
"Ah... Her connection... Its destroyed. She, broke it? How? My forces, they are dead. ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I am done playing games. DEMACIA SHALL FALL AND AFTER THAT NOXUS. And after that my sweet girl... I'll have your head on a plate.", the enraged Aatrox stood from the throne and flew over his castle of darkness. Shouting orders to his huge army. Demacia, shall fall._


	13. Chapter 13 - Crimson rivers

_A large mist of darkness surrounded Demacia. All the farms and villages around were destroyed. Only the city remained, hidden behind a magical barrier. King Jarvan IV, sat in his throne unshaved from weeks listening to advice by his generals and wizards. He knew there will be a huge battle and he will have to join the battlefield. But he didn't know if he will live another day. The food supplies were running scares. The magic energy which supplied the barrier with power was nearly over. Jarvan with anger in his eyes. Unsure if this was a movement from Garen, or something else. He had heard of the great battle of the north, but he had no news of who was leading the army. Since Garen took off and conquered Noxus, there was no word from him. The supply carriages which were send never returned. So Jarvan charged to his armory. He was going to get ready for war._

 _Nobody had replied to the letters Jarvan had send. Nor Zaun, nor Piltover, nor Ionia. He knew he's alone. He kicked his squire out. He wanted to put his royal armor alone, if this was the last time he would. When he got out from the armory, everyone stared at him. He looked glorious, covered in his golden armor head to toe. The Demacian emblem glowing on his chest, the lion shaped shoulder plates, the full facial covering helmet which had a crowned shape on the top. And his battle spear. Large, made out of the strongest metals. Dyed in gold and on the lower part, a banner of Demacia._

 _Jarvan walked to the balcony, so he can speak to his people. His army, the nobles of Demacia and few of the peasants who managed to get inside the city at that time. Heroes, magas, mercenaries, visiting from the other countries soldiers. Everyone was there, await for the king's words. Jarvan looked at them, at first not knowing what to say. His most loyal soldier, a half dragon came to him. She grabbed her on the shoulder and started talking to him. Filling his head with hope.  
"You're right Shyvanna, it's not over before we lay down dead or our enemies destroyed.", she smiled at him and went inside, to get herself ready for battle. Jarvan looked at his people and started to give his speech._

 _Outside the barrier, Aatrox kept, flying in circles trying to find the weak spot to enter. The energy coming out of it, kept destroying his undead soldiers. The fireballs which his catapults fired, were hardly causing any damage to it. But then he noticed it, the weak spot. A young wizard, charging its power into the crystal. Aatrox raised his palm and summoned a small dark wave. It went deep into the ground and then reappearing on the inside of the barrier. The small piece of darkness went inside the mage, blowing his head off. The crystal started to fade. The attacks over the barrier got effective. After few more attacks, the barrier had fallen. The Demacian army charged from inside. Two armies were, about to meet. One would survive, the other would fall._

 _The same time, in Noxus. Near the city gate, Katarina and her yordle army waited for Zyra and Warwick. But instead of them a young boy came, with a letter for Katarina. Surprised she opened it and saw. Cassio knew that her sister is there and the children which were in the Du Couteau mansion are ready for an uprising. The Noxian soldiers, the brothers Darius and Draven, wouldn't interfere with the attack. At least until they don't see an opportunity for victory. While Singed was no where to be found. Kled and Vladimir were out on missions in the wilderness so they wont be an issue as well. It was only Katarina, her forces and the Demacians. From the bushes, Zyra came together with Warwick. And few other monsters who used to live in the Noxian cave section. Katarina pleased of the news, commanded for everyone to wait for her signal and she sneaked inside the city._

 _The gates were guarder by two Noxian soldiers, just walked inside, pretending that they didn't saw her. Pleased she continued, the streets were mainly guarder by Noxians, with a Demacian captain. They patrolled and Katarina just threw a blade at the captain killing him instantly, the Noxians acted like nothing happened and from patrolling they aimed towards the pubs. After few minutes the way to the fortress was clean. Katarina threw a dagger inflamed with a dust, which Lulu gave her. And so all the yorldes and creatures ran inside, directly to the fortress, the few Demacians still around died unexpectedly._

 _Tristana ready to blow the main gates of the fortress, got surprised. As they opened up. From inside a large number of Crownguards personal guard charged and a battle started. The Crownguards were lot more than Kat's forces, but they couldn't match their skill and power. Warwick kept ripping of throats with his long metallic claws. Tristana kept shooting with her cannon, blowing soldiers in pieces. Katarina's dance of blades, was unmatched on the battlefield. On the balconies archers appeared, shooting down the yorldes. Zyra used her force of nature and the trees near by crushed the archers.  
As the last Demacian felt, as spell was casted, freezing everyone. General Garen Crownguard exited with some sort of a gem in his palm. Laughing and with his sword ready to kill. He charged towards Katarina, but then from the window Darius jumped. As he landed, he split Garen into two. Then grabbed the gem and threw it to the window he came out. Draven grabbed it and looked at it for a moment, then he smashed it into the wall. Releasing everyone. While nobody paid attention, Lux Crownguard sneaked by and ran towards the woods._

 _Ready to celebrate, from the nothing the mechanical Katarina appeared and started taking down the yordles one by one. She didn't kill them all, but most of them yes, then she landed stop in front of Katarina.  
"What are you?" Confused Katarina asked. The machine just smiled "Your better." and so it warped behind Katarina, with a sword aimed towards her spine, but realizing it was just air, the machine checked and saw the blade coming out of her.  
"Killing is my duty, fun is yelling surprise. SUPRISE!", Katarina laughed and made a beautiful elegant movement with her whole body, moving her blade around the mechanical imposter. As soon as she stopped and took her blade out, the machine project, felt down into small pieces._

 _"Bravo, Katarina. You have proven that even you're not better than yourself. Too bad that you have to die now." LeBlanc came out of the fortress covered in chainmail robes, with a bladed staff, ready to challenge Katarina. Assassin and Deceiver, a kill which Katarina would enjoy. She commanded her forces to stay down, she wanted LeBlanc for herself._

 _On the battlefield in Demacia, both armies suffered huge amount of casualties. But Aatrox kept resurrecting the fallen Demacians, making his army bigger with every foe slain. Jarvan noticed this and got annoyed at the Demon's lack of honor, so he charged his spear bursting into Aatrox's wing, ripping it off. Aatrox felt to the ground and a shout "DEMACIA", was heard and the ground around Aatrox raised, constructing an arena, for the king and the demon to fight. Jarvan pulled his spear out and waited for the demon to raise. Aatrox summoned his blade and both charged at each other. Jarvan, kicked his opponent and too down his other wing. The demon screamed in pain, causing a dark mist around him to block the kings vision.  
Same time in Noxus, LeBlanc kept teleporting out of Katarina's strikes, throwing magical bolts at her. After each dodge, a part of her jacket ripped apart, leaving her only with a corset and with no metal or leather protection on her upper body._

 _Aatrox struck at Jarvan's spear, the block broke it into two. As same time Katarina's blades met LeBlanc's staff, leaving it into two pieces. The demon kicked Jarvan into the wall, grabbing him on the throat "Time to die king". And so he pierced Jarvan, leaving him to bleed out to death. LeBlanc kept teleporting around Katarina, constructing clones. "Enough games LeBlanc, time to die." were her words before the death lotus began, shooting knives at every clone. As LeBlanc kept changing positions a blade struck her, directly in the throat, cutting her down. As the stone wall broke after Jarvan's death, Shyvana saw Aatrox lifting her kings corpse. Out of anger she turned into a dragon, chasing after her. He looked at her and charge a dark wave at beast. Shyvana crashed on the ground where the behemoths grabbed her on the wings and legs, pulling her apart. Aatrox shouted and showed the corpse of the king. The morale of the Demacians dropped, it wasn't long until the only thing left on the battlefield, weren't crimson rivers. Demacia had fallen._

 _"Glad you finally returned lady Du Couteau. From inside Cassio came running into Katarina, the two sisters hugged as they didn't believe they'll see each others again.  
"Well Cassio. You look human.", Cassio smiled, "You look pretty human yourself, at least this time.", glad of their reunion they all entered the fortress, for dinner and to celebrate the victory.  
At the Demacian throne, Aatrox sat. "After I raise the remaining dead, it will be time for Noxus to fall. Send out scouts and hellhounds so we can know what's going on in Noxus, until the army is ready.", the undead next to him left to give the orders. "Soon little girl, soon..."_


	14. Chapter 14 - All Hail the Queen

_Singed entered the city, with the guards smiling, happy for some reason. He looked at them distrustful, so he approached towards his lab, but he heard voices coming near the fortress. He walked hidden in the bushes to spy what going on, as he got closer, the voice talking sounded familiar. He peaked and he saw, Katarina. He was excited that she had returned, he saw the corpses of his old tyrants, even bigger joy came to his heart. As he walked he noticed on the ground. A mushroom. A strange mushroom, he picked it up. It contained a strange toxin, he looked at the strange company Katarina had. One of the yordles had a whole bunch of these mushrooms in his backpack. Singed quietly approached the yordle and grabbed him. Then he ran to his lab, with the little furry guy in his arms._

 _"You, what's your name? Speak quickly, quickly!", Singed kept trying to make the yorlde to speak.  
"I-I-I'm Teemo. What do you want from me?", Singed showed the mushroom he found, "Do you know what this is Teemo? SHUSH! This my little furry friend, is how we'll melt down the undead bastards, who took down the north. Do you understand me? You and me, here. Now! Will make this thing, lethal to them and save to us.", Teemo scared at first, now kind of grown interest, stood up and went to Singed. The two started talking, about how they can mix it._

 _Everyone in front the fortress entered the fortress to a nice dinner. When Draven saw Rumble, he started at him for a while, so did Rumble. And then Draven suddenly changed his serious face in a smile, "You got style kid, I like you". Then both of them started laughing, walking towards the dinning chamber. They both sat and drank ale, telling stories, about how awesome their style was and so on... Darius and Cassio sat, on both sides of Katarina asking, about where she was and what had happened. If she remembers anything of the time when the darkness was inside her. After long conversations, Cassio looked sad at Kat. "What's wrong Cass?", Kat asked confused in few moments of silence Cassiopea spoke.  
"Father was alive, or at least I think it was him... He's the one who exiled you. But, he could of just killed you... So even if it was the demon, there was part of him alive again.". Katarina didn't know if to feel sad or happy, about it. She just asked, about where's Riven and if she's still alive. But Cassio didn't know,  
"She was one moment ready to serve the Grand General, but the next she disappeared somewhere in the fortress and hasn't been seen since."_

 _After long conversations and nice dinner, Katarina helped the servants to the take the dishes inside, while Cassio, got her room ready. After she was done with the dishes, Katarina walked in the hallway towards her new room, when Zyra stopped her on the path.  
"So queen of Noxus, your supplies wont last long, I'm guessing I'll need to fix that.", Katarina confused of the title used at her, thinking it was a joke answered, "The Du Couteau mansion, it has a huge garden, I think you'll feel like you're at home there?", Zyra smiled. "Well at least I'm getting a mansion, guess I'm moving up in the world. Night night queen." And so Zyra left._

 _Tired of the battle, Katarina entered her chambers, surprised to see how similar they looked to her room at the mansion. She bathed and then went directly in bed. Meanwhile outside in the wilderness, Lux ran for her life. Hoping that the Noxian wont find her, she needed to reach the Demacian outpost they had set. But then she heard a bear. So she slowed down. Looked at the bear, fighting with two black hounds. They were death hounds. Her heart filled with fear so she hid behind a tree. All she heard was how the hounds took the bear apart and then they started sniffing, getting closer and closer to her. Lux was on the edge to scream, hardly holding herself, but then something called the hounds and they ran off. Then Lux ran as fast as she could._

 _In the morning, Katarina and Cassiopea, went to the family crypt. Where the remains of Talon and Marcus laid rest. After giving her last words to them, Kat took a torch and set the bodies on fire. After the whole thing was over, they walked out the crypt, noticing how the gardens had grown in a rapid rate. "Guess Zyra is better than I expected." said Katarina with a smile on her face. As they walked, a tree bowed down giving an apple to both sisters.  
"Little too good, I suppose." was all that Cassio had to say. As they reached the marketplace, a soldier came to them running. A ship m'ladies. It's not one of ours. Cassio went to the fortress to call for more men while Katarina went towards the harbor. As the ship boarded. A pirate with a leather jacked and a black had, aiming his pistol in the air walked off the ship._

 _"Arghhhhh, what a surprise! I came expecting Demacians, but all I see is a Noxian assassin. I must say, I should be greatful to you erm... what was it, oh yes. Katarina Du Couteau. Your little stun with your father four years ago worked wonders for me. I mean, I'm now the captain king. Hahahaha, but where are my manners. Captain Gangplank, at your services. Queen?", the pirate bowed with a slimy smile on his face.  
"Queen? What are you talking, about Gangplank?!", confused he looked at her "Are you not the Du Couteau sister who married Crownguard? King of Noxus?", Katarina laughed in his face. "Crownguard? He's a corpse and I'd rather die than to even think of marring that big ox.", Gangplank unsure of what's going on looked around and saw no Demacians and a small patrol of Noxian soldiers, lead by Darius arrived. "Hand of Noxus? Is it true? The tyrant is dead?", Darius, answered with joy. "I ripped him in half, the joy was pleasant. But the true hero of Noxus was her, she came with her army of... yorldes. And helped us liberate the city."_

 _Hearing of this Gangplank burst in laughter. After few moments he came to his senses.  
"Oh, how sweet a woman frees the almighty Noxians. Hah, well she is daughter of Marcus Du Couteau after all, guess it's in the blood not the gender. ALRIGHTY BOYS, WE AINT KILLING ANYONE TODAY! YOU CAN GET OFF THE CANNONS AND HIT THE PUB". as Gangplank gave his order his whole crew jumped off the ship running towards the pub, finally going to taste some rum and sing some songs.  
"Alright, Queen of Noxus and Hand of Noxus, we got a lot to talk, about. Lets head to your fortress.  
As they walked towards the fortress, Gangplank told them, about Demacia, that it was destroyed by the dead and that their next aim is Noxus.  
"And you know of this how?" Katarina wondered.  
"hahha my girl, Demacian ships, they do like traveling to Ioania from time to time and some times they never arrive. There was a magical letter in there, updating the status of Demacia. Little before we arrived, the letter turned red and bled on my floor writing down 'Demacia has fallen'. I do trust this type of magic more than anything. And judging on how things go. Noxus is their next goal, which means, if they win here they will attack us next. I don't plan to get gutted like that pig king, so I prefer to take my chances in allying with Noxus."._

 _Glad to hear this Katarina, accepted the alliance with the pirates. At the castle gates, she got surprised by Singed and Teemo on his back. With an elegant bow, Singed handed a vial to her.  
"What is this Singed?", she asked.  
"This my queen? This is how we'll stop the invasion of the dead and most likely destroy the source. After which in this weaken state, we can take over Demacia."  
"Singed, Demacia has fallen..." were her words towards him.  
"Fallen? Then we got no time, Teemo to the lab, we need to be ready." and then Singed and Teemo left towards the lab. On their way there, Kled entered the city.  
"SINGED... Wait... what is this? WHAT IS THIS?", aiming his spear towards Teemo, Kled looked with anger at Singed.  
"This is my new assistant Kled. Oh and welcome back to Noxus, the tyrant has fallen."  
"FALLEN? My kill... He was mine! Arghhhhhhhhhhh, who did it?"  
"Calm down Kled, Katarina is back. And what's that on your back?", Singed noticed the corpses which were tired behind Kled.  
"Katarina? Hmmm... I need to see her and this ? This is your new toys. I found them scouting my forests." Kled threw the corpses of an undead scout and two death hounds.  
"Kled you're golden, I would kiss you if you weren't so ugly. This will be fun." Singed picked the hounds and pushed Teemo to drag the scout, while Kled went towards the fortress. After a long day and lots of conversations, Vladimir came back surprised as much as everyone that Katarina is back. He gave her a hug and his sorry for her fathers second loss. The night was long, Katarina didn't feel very well so she went to bed._


	15. Chapter 15 - Hope in the Darkness

_Katarina felt something on her face, she touched it to see it was melting too, turning into an undead, she looked at her hand and she saw, they turned black and started to melt until only bone was left, a shout could be heard "WAKE UP, KATARINA, WAKE UP DAMMIT". And so she woke up, covered in cold sweat, to find out she's in her chambers, surprised to see, who awoke her. Riven was found, she was alive, she was well.  
"We have a lot to talk, about ""Queen"" Katarina..."_

 _"Riven? You're alive? You cannot imagine how glad I am."_  
 _with disgust Riven looked at her and hardly opened her mouth to say the words, she'd never imagine to say_  
 _"I offer my blade in your services my queen. My blade and my honor will be yours to command, until the threat of the undead force is defeated"_

 _Still amazed of the fact that Riven is still alive, Katarina got up from her bed, as her body was covered with the cold sweat, the black dress attached to her perfect forms even more, making Riven feel awkward while looking at her. Kat grabbed Riven, and pulled her up from her knees and gave her a hug. Riven didn't expect her to be happy for still being alive, actually shocked that she didn't just instantly murder her, after all her last words were a death threat._

 _After a few moments Katarina step back from Riven, wondering of why was Riven waiting in her room. After a conversation between the two, it was time... She was called by the people to speak to them as their leader in this dark time, she quickly cleaned herself of the sweat with some hot water in her bathroom. Then she removed the black dress of the curse and dressed with a special armor. The corset from red leather, perfectly fitting her forms, still filled with materials between the leather allowing mobility as if she didn't have it on at all, unlike her usual corsets, this one was longer, covering her whole torso, except the shoulders. A jacket from the same material as the corset, but unlike her classic short jacket this one went down to her knees, with more belts attached to it, allowing more knives to be carried. Her classic leather leggings, with two sets of belts this time, on both her legs, her combat boots, made perfectly for her foot to fit. Her shoulder plates from silver and steel, with unknown metal combined together, gave a bright bluish/silver glow, on each side they had carved the symbols of Noxus and Du Couteau clan. Then she put her classic combat bracelets on over her gloves, her gloves who had claws on the edge of each finger, her bracelets on the feet this time were different, no spikes coming out of them, just normal leg guards... All the metal gear she had on was from the same materials and glow as the shoulder pads._

 _As she was ready dressed in her loyal combat armor, she went to the balconies of the great Noxian keep, to speak to the people. As she got out she saw everyone waiting... Yordles, pirates, kids, few surviving farmers, beasts of the forest... She knew what she had done, she knew what she has to say. Everyone was waiting for her words, waiting for what's going to happen. With a warm smile on her face, she went forward, put her palms on the balcony cement railing, the metal claws on the gloves made small holes on them, as they touched. Then she started to speak, in a loud proud voice, so all can hear and understand._

 _"People of Noxus, people of Runeterra... Humans, yordles, monsters, rejects and even pirates... My father once had a vision... He wanted to see Noxus evolve, into more of what people saw it. He didn't want it to be all power and strength, he didn't want it to be the big evil of the world, his vision of this great country was to make it a home, which can defend itself against the true evil out there. He didn't want to divide it to monsters and humans and yordles. If he was still alive today, he would be proud to see of what's going on here, all of you, so different of each other... And yet again you're all ready to fight together as brothers and sisters in arms... But I don't force anyone to join me in this fight, as it will be a suicide mission... This army has already destroyed two great countries, we are next. They all had magic and armies at their side, we have only this what we are here. You claim I'm your queen, but I am no such thing. I am just a killer... A killer who loves living, who loves having her world as it is and I wont allow some bloody undead bastards and their disgusting demon overlord, to come here and destroy our freedom and lives. I will fight, until I die, for everyone one of you, as this is a new age of Noxus, and all of you are part of it, you are free to leave, hide... And die later, or you can join me in this battle, you can fight with me for the freedom of runeterra, to kick that bastard demon back to where he came from. So... I shall ask just once, and only once... Are you willing to fight with me, or will you flee? Will you help me restore order in Runettera and construct a country where we will be strong to defend ourselves from this evil and where nobody will be a reject... a country where monster and men and yordle will live together in peace, without fear of getting slaughtered for been different."_

 _As she ended her speech everyone started shouting "for Noxus, for the queen"... glad of how everyone were willing to fight Katarina looked at the sky and noticed something different... The big shadow which stood over Noxus, was fading away... for the first time in years such bright sun had appeared over Noxus, the city from a dark gloomy place became into a beautiful kingdom, even Vladimir who hid in the shadows loved what he saw... Even if the sun was his eternal enemy the feeling of seen it shine over Noxus once more was great. Katarina's hair slowly started to clean the black color from the black magic, her roots had crimson color once more._

 _Riven waiting her at the entrance of the balcony for the first time, of ages didn't look at Katarina with disgust, but with pride... All she said was  
"Your father would be proud m'lady" , in answer Katarina just gave a smile and kept walking towards her sister, at first Cassio looked at her with envy, because Kat had all that she wanted of life, but then the envy turned into pride._

 _As the sun rose over Noxus, on the boarders of the country a mist could be seen, the sun made it turn pinkish red, it was Singed's special gas, the gas the would end every undead the moment it reaches it, but the living wouldn't be hurt. The forests were filled with mushroom like traps, Teemo had left his modified traps ready, for the incoming war. And from the distance it could be seen a great black mist approaching towards Noxus, the army of the dead was near, only few more days._

 _Aatrox stood on a near by rock observing his target as his army was getting closer and closer, and he saw... The sun over Noxus... He didn't know what that meant, he never saw such a thing to happen... Did she break his black curse? With some doubts in his head Aatrox went back to his legions of dead... he was going to use his magic, to get his most powerful tool... But he needed more time to construct it, he wasn't going to join his armies in this battle. His mind was on something else._


	16. Chapter 16 - Blood for Noxus

_And so the army of the dead, had reach the Noxian boarders, they marched into the woods aiming to get to the grand general's keep. As they marched they realized something so wrong, but it was too late... One by one the undead started to melt, the red toxic gas which Singed and Teemo developed was doing its job flawlessly. Slowly one by one the undead turned into nothing more but bones and goo. But that couldn't stop such a large amount, as the gas was a heavy toxin, which could get depleted the more it attached to the flesh of the dead, thousands of the undead felt to their peace, but there was more and more coming, it was the armies of two of the biggest regions of Runeterra... At a point the gas was over, the army of the dead was halved._

 _With confidence the undead commanders, gave the order for a second charge. As the undead kept getting deeper and deeper in the wilderness of Noxus, the more their realized... They was nobody defending, meaning there was a trap... For brainless creatures they were clearly intelligent, their commanders stopped the charge, one of them went ahead so he can check for traps. Slowly walking he stepped on a weird mushroom, not even realizing, what's going on the mushroom exploded. The undead commanders remains scattered around, the flesh melting of the bones. Some of the undead panicked and tried to run away, but it was too late they were in the region filled of mushroom traps. The explosion they caused started to drop in the dozens... The remaining commanders charged for attack once more, if the gas had a limit, so the mushrooms will as well._

 _For the time they finally reached the end of the wilderness and entered the city part of Noxus, the undead army was dropped drastically to a few thousands troops. Still with superior numbers, but not as fearsome they started to roam the streets of Noxus, unable to find anyone at all... They separated into different troops, of few hundred undead, searching each part of the once great city. A squad of the undead, went towards the nobles district, where the golden flame lanterns showed that this is a place for people with money... The first target of the squad was the Du Couteau mansion, as it looked like it was inhabited. The gates were seal, but few of the dead knew magic, so they melted them down... Entered the yard with nothing to find, but a whisper could be heard, the leader of the squad commanded his troop to follow, towards the garden of the great mansion. The whispers came from the maze in the garden, in which entered, searching for the fool who would oppose their might._

 _As they got deeper in the maze, the whispers were harder to follow, but they became more often and louder... Suddenly from the bushes which constructed the maze, roots appeared. Pulling the dead inside, throwing out their bones... Panicked the commander order a retreat of the maze, but little he knew... he was all alone, all his minions were destroyed. With a soft laughter, Zyra appeared. She looked at the commander, smiled at him, walked by him... softly touched his chin, she never knew an undead can feel... But the feeling of fear in him, was undeniable... She whispered something in his ear and his pale eyes, disappeared... Two roots coming from her arms, penetrated his skull, taking out his eyes... the body of the commander fell, and the plants from the bushes came out and devoured it slowly. So a squadron was down and Zyra was happy._

 _A second squadron went to the harbor, where the lanterns the blue fires showed its the district of the sea. The houses, the ship yards, all were empty, but only the pub had lights in, the undead commander lead his troops to the pub, to find any living and to turn them into dead. As they entered the large pub, so a shout could be heard from the distance... a ship hiding in the mountains near the harbor, launched all its cannons on to the pub, all the dead were destroyed by the rain of fire which felt on them, so was the pub... The undead commander scared tried to run, but then he stomped onto the pirate captain Gangplank. With sorrow he looked at the pub, putting down his hat as a sign of respect to it... Then with anger he pulled his pistol and blew the head of the undead commander._

 _A third squadron went into the commons, where the common people... The farmers, the workers lived, the shopkeepers and all other such people lived and in their honor the silver lanterns were burning. The undead entered the district to find nothing, but crownguard corpses, at first the commander of the squadron was happy, he would have more powerfully soldiers, as they went to collect the bodies for their army, a sound of magic could be heard... the blade of the exiled from a broken blade, turned into a fearsome rune sword, together with Riven the survived citizens of Noxus charged, the unexpected attack, lead to a bloody fight and so the undead were dead... Riven took the head of their commander, as a sign of power and victory to the people she lead._

 _A fourth squadron, entered the market district where the green lanterns flamed in honor of the alchemists and doctors who live and work in this district... The long distance they had to walk, annoyed their commander... Making him judge the decisions of his creator, of not giving them undead horses... Deeper and deeper they went into the marketplace, just to see a smoke coming from ahead. Kled and the yordles were charging, he on his lizard, the rest on wolves from the wilds, Rumble with his mecha from above shot a line of fire, stopping the undead of running. Lulu charge a spell to protect her and the beasts from the fires and so the squadron was destroyed, the wolves tore down their flesh, Kled shot and stabbed and broken and blew up as many as he can! Took the commander's head and started to play with while his lizard took him to a location only it knew..._

 _The biggest squadron went in the lower districts, where the brown lanterns lightened in the name of the rejects, the monsters... the different. A thousand undead and they were scared, of what they might find in this region... From the shadows... a grown could be heard... Blow spilled of the posts around. The undead knew they weren't the real monsters down there... And they were right, Warwick in his wolf form came out of one of the houses, tearing the undead by the dozens... As they tough they had their advantage on him, from the shadows Vladimir appeared, filling their bodies with blood and blowing them up, the Blood Lord had waited long to enjoy himself... The streets of the lower district turned red and the head of one more commander rolled on the ground._

 _And so the commander-of-commanders, lead the last few hundred remaining towards the grand keep. As soon as the gates opened, he knew there was no traps, no unexpected attacks... Katarina, Cassiopea, Darius and Draven stood ready for battle... Confident in his victory the leader of the army charged his troops into battle. Darius with a loud shout charge towards them alone, destroying a hundred with single swing of his axe, his face blooded, he was ready, for the fight he waited his whole life... Draven with style kept throwing his axes, killing at least six with a single throw, perfectly skilled grabbing every axe as it charged back of his victims. Cassiopea with a small help of Lulu, had few of the powers she once had in cursed form. Venom out of her hands was melting her foes and Katarina, was ready for a duel, the leader against the leader. The undead commander with a disgusting smile on his face, threw away the cloak on his army, took out his shield and taunted her to attack._

 _Warped behind him, but to find... He countered her move almost losing her head. The demon had given him knowledge of Katarina's style... Every attack she charge at him, he managed to counter... so she had to improvise. She threw her swords, high in the air... Distracting her enemy, instead of charging with any of her own weapons, she warp, but not behind him... But under him. Giving her the chance to punch him under the belt... Strange, but the effect was better than she tough... He dropped his sword out of the pain, so she grabbed it and took of his head... As the last commander was down. Noxus won battle... But the war was yet not over. Now they had to hunt down the demon..._


	17. Chapter 17 - Darkness Within

_As our heroes... or villains, or how ever you wish to call them were resting, a massive earthquake appeared. Quickly Katarina and the brothers ran outside the keep to see what's going on. All around Noxus, in different locations energy of magic was flowing into the sky... But this didn't happen only in Noxus, it was happening in whole Runeterra... A large amount of magic was used causing unbalance in the structure, the thing they were all afraid was happening, the magic was going to destroy the world._

 _As they were wondering how they could stop it and what could cause such magic, from the dark forests a beast appeared, with its entrance it took down a few buildings, with a fearsome grown stopped in front the Noxian forces. Few moments later Aatrox appeared, riding on the back of the 10 meters tall beast. The creature's feel were reptilian like, covered with purple scales, hard as steel. His tail long as almost the whole beast, was fully covered in spikes and around it silver fur. On its back you could see its spine coming out of the silver fur, the spine itself covered with sharp spikes. From all the spikes on its body a green venom was leaking, melting down the plants and rocks it dropped on. The head, looked like a large human skull, but the jaw was so deformed that it looked like a huge smile, it was slightly open so the large sharp teeth inside could be seen. On the top of the head two large horns, they looked like bull horns, but only sharper and bigger. His torso in the front was covered in scales, just like his legs... The beat was truly disgusting, at least that's what Kat told herself._

 _Aatrox landed on the ground challenging Katarina for a grant finale, he was willing as he was confident in his victory. As a sign of agreement to this duel she unsheathed her blades, and entered her battle stance. And from the grown rocks arose, trapping her in a large stone arena. Aatrox laughed and shouted to his army, a hidden army... Suddenly from the forests undead started to appear a bloody battle began... The beast attack as well, they were going to crush the Noxian army, while he slaughtered their leader._

 _Kat was looking for a way to escape, but then from the air Aatrox charged, a fearsome battle had started. His size alone was an advantage, as he could swing his blade from a bigger distance, but her mobility wasn't something he'd expect, after all the battles and pain she had suffered... He suspected her to be in a weak state, but maybe she was an this was her final energy... Aatrox kept swinging his blade at her and she just kept on ducking, jump and wall jumping to dodge it. He started to use more and more of his magical energy to strike faster and deadlier, after each few hits he caused a small explosion. Surprised of it Kat didn't manage to react fast enough and got affect by the radius of the hits. And felt to the ground. Aatrox ready to end her forced his blade down towards her, but didn't expect her to warp behind. She stab him into his spine, to only find out... that her sword had broken... Aatrox quickly turned around with a fist in her face, throwing her back into the wall._

 _Meanwhile outside, the war was raging. Yorldes and Noxians kept falling dead, even the brothers couldn't hold such an army... especially with a beast like that. At one point Gangplank got irritated, pulled a flare of his belt and threw it at the beast's head. The single was ready, the shots from his ship could he heard. The pirate king stood and laughed as the cannon balls felt from the sky. Hundreds of undead trapped in the fire, got destroyed into tiny pieces, a large smoke came up... Gangplank proud of his achievement walked back to the harbor, thinking the battle is over. From the smoke the grown could be heard, the beast came out unaffected by the attack. Gangplank didn't pay attention, but then the beast struck a large magical beam into the sky. The pirate saw in front his eyes, how his ship was destroyed in a moment of time. Full of anger, turned around took out his gun and started blazing at the beast._

 _The skin of the beast was too unbreakable, so the pirate took his blade out and tried to attack his weak spots, but as he got near the best just grabbed him... tore him in half with a single bite. Nobody could do anything to save him, the pirates who were there ran in fear from the crimson battle, but as they tried to escape they got pinned down, but the undead forces who looked like they got no end. Inside the stone arena, blades could be heard. Katarina kept jumping on the walls throwing daggers at the demon, she noticed one thing from all this fighting... His wings were the weak spot, she had to aim at them, but her body was getting weaker and weaker, she was so tired... As she was jumping around the walls, she felt... She lost her balance. Aatrox happy of this opportunity aimed his attack, knowing it will be a final blow_

 _Darius pissed of the weakness of the pirates, charged at the beast alone. As the beast grabbed him Lulu could be heard to shout. Suddenly the beast's warm opened, Darius had grown the same size as the monster. Confused himself he checked if is true... After few moment a grim smile appeared on his face, he shouted "Time to dunk!" and started his attacks. He kept smashing the beast with his massive axe on the head, until the monster felt to its knees... Harder and harder after each blow, the skull of the monster started to crack... IT charged at him, pinning him to the keeps walls... It pulled up it's tail and pierce him in the arm... From behind Draven's axes kept flying, hitting the spine of the monster, slowly making it crack... Darius affected by the venom, could hardly stand up... But as the monster turned to grab Draven, he jumped for a last dunk... This time the axe, pierced the beast's head breaking it into two, the rest of the torso went on fire. Turning the beast into a pile of ash._

 _Darius became small but the venom was strong. As a last goodbye Draven went to his brother and even then he could be serious and just told his brother "at least you die with style", both laughed until Darius felt lifeless on the ground. Draven filled with anger took his brother's massive axe, started throwing it at the undead... The weight didn't give him any issue, but the size made it deadlier than his original axes... Dozens and dozens felt with each throw, after a few he started swinging, he looked like a dark fury of death._

 _Seen as it was too easy, Aatrox grabbed Kat to the hair, pulled her up and took down the arena... Shouted, so he can gain attention from the Noxians and yordles. They all looked at the demon, who stood proud with Kat in his palm. He shouted how weak she was and how he'll cut her down in front of them all, ordering them loyalty for their lives... Kat just laughed at his words, calling him a fool and how he underestimated her. Suddenly under her from the nothing appeared, little Teemo with a sword in his arms. Kat took the sword and as she was trapped pierced Aatrox's wing... He shouted in pain, dropping her hair... He tried to hit her, but she dodge his blow and pierced his other wing. The demon stood on his knees shouting in pain... The scales on his body started to crack._

 _"Never play fair", were her last words towards the demon and she took of his head... As his head rolled down, all the undead around started to throw dark energy out of them... They all felt to the ground, no longer undead but only dead. A dark energy came out of Kat as well, her black hair turned back to her old crimson self, her eyes became emerald green, as she remembered them. But she was so tired... Zyra move few roots to grab her, before she felt to the ground... Then Cassiopea and Draven took her inside the keep, so she can finally get some rest._

 _The sun was shinning brighter than ever... The magic around Runeterra, went in peace. Instead of destruction it went to rebuild, the fallen north and the city of Demacia. The dark plagues on both lands was completely gone, the population of nearly half the world was dead. Some of the energy went into the Noxian woods, where Lux and her people were constructing a device... The energy which came charged the machine... And a portal was opened and Viktor emerged, together with his mechs and androids... Lux was happy, she'll get her revenge "against the Noxian bitch."_


	18. Chapter 18 - Glorious Evolution

_He wondered, where was his old friend Garen... Then he looked around trying to find his favorite project... He couldn't find her... it... anywhere, so he turned towards Lux... looking for information of what's going on. Filled with hate towards Katarina, Lux told the whole story to Victor. Everything from the liberation of Noxus, to the death of her brother and the pet android. Victor filled with anger, took out his staff and shot at one of the Demacian soldiers. The laser cut the poor men in half, his armor didn't stand a chance, as it melted as butter. Scared of what the creator did, Lux stepped back and her legs started to shake._

 _Behind Victor his new toys appeared... It was Ryze and Galio, they were turned into robotic abominations as well. Lux understood that they didn't survive and guessed that Victor had kept their souls in their new shells. Ryze all shiny in blue metal, his old symbols were drawn over this metallic body his lower part still wore his old trousers, but the scroll on his back was there no more, instead it was hidden an hidden section in his body, as it would be impossible to reach it except he doesn't give it willingly or died. Bust most likely the scroll was no longer the original, Victor lost likely had taken it in his own care and use. Galio was a piece of art, his large chrome body, the black metal with an amazing reflection out of the lights near by, make him look glorious and beautiful. His wings were perfectly structured thin and wide engines, theoretically impossible to achieve, but with some magic and tweaking here they were. They were larger than the original and the power of his wind strikers would be deadlier as the speed and size were a deadly factor. On his head he had two horns, like a demon from hell. Both horns weren't made out of metal, they were made out of diamonds and were so sharp that they could pierce anything, no matter what magic or metal was used on it._

 _After some time and gathering, Victor decided... He doesn't need the humans. He needed Garen for his blind ambition of glory and honor... Now he just wanted to kill the Noxian who destroyed his masterpiece. And so he commanded his creations to kill everyone and destroy the device which opened the portal. Lux tried to run, but Victor grabbed her... Slow breathing could be heard under his mask. After few moments of listening to her screaming, he took her inside one of the tents and few of his robotics followed him. The Demacian forces had no chance of defeating the mechanical monsters... They all ended in pieces, none survived. After which some of the flying mech started to take down trees in the region, few on the ground to collect rocks, they were going to construct a base._

 _A week has passed, since the defeat of the demon and his army. Weird as it sounds, there were survivors from the north and west, but the corrupted of death magic lands, weren't uninhabitable... Nothing could grow, the water was toxic, so refugees arrived at Noxus daily. Katarina had no chose, but to welcome the people, no matter if they were former enemies. Noxus needed to rebuild, but the population was low, the yordles had to go back to their homeland and cleanse the little parts which were corrupt from the undead army. Even if they all proclaimed her as queen of Noxus and the allied Yordle land, she still refused to dress like a royalty or to sit in the throne... All she wanted to do is get her country back to glory and power, but this time in a different approach. Only thing she was glad for this war was that all the corruption was dead... The magic abusers were gone as well, now no matter how much they try the magical balance wont be broken and Runeterra will survive._

 _Even if Ionia stood unaffected by the whole war, they still felt the need to help the people on the mainland, so they sent ships to Noxus, to assist with provision and clothes to the refugees. Good thing General Crowguard had repairs done on a majority of Noxus while he was in power, so there would be a lot of places for the people to live in... No matter how dirty they were, the houses could still be home for the people. The Ionian didn't come to the mainland only to bring provisions, they had sent priests to cleanse the land of the darkness and to negotiate with the new ruler of the land, for a brighter future._

 _As Darius was gone, Noxus needed a new hand... For such Draven was proclaimed. For the first time in his life he wore a full body armor, in memory and honor of his brother. The full crimson metal set, made him look like the star he always saw himself, but his face wouldn't show the smile he always had, as it was full of grief... The new scars and armor were a reminder to him, that he isn't immortal, as he thinks... as he saw his brother to be. On his back Darius's axe could be seen, still blooded from the battle. Riven became head of the Noxian guard, she trained the youngsters in combat, hoping to make great warriors of them and to find the new generation of leaders in there... Even if she wasn't sure if it would be needed, after the war she started to think that Katarina is immortal, but only time would tell._

 _Meanwhile outside the streets, Singed was still collecting corpses left from the war, collecting samples trying to get new mixtures... He was truly happy with the amount of sample he had... Maybe he would finally understand how do the shadow isle's exist, that was the only thing he never understood... How did that island exist and get the magic and monsters it had, maybe soon he would find out... He had all the time in the world and all the samples and experiments. Zyra remained in the Du Couteau mansion as he felt in love with the garden, she didn't mind growing food for the whole country, as long as she had that amazing garden and Cassiopea had moved back into the mansion so she wouldn't be all alone, well... except for the plants I mean._

 _A month later, winter had came yet again... The north nearly completely cleansed, started to get its old appearance as it was snowing harsher and harsher... The old Demacian kingdom, started to turn into a forest, as there was nobody left to live there and take care of the region, but still unfound in the Noxian forests, a base was formed. The mechanical creatures were all deactivated inside, except one... Victor had finally finished it... His new masterpiece, the first time he ever constructed his creation while it was a living person... The golden armor, demacian symbols carved on the shoulder plates, a large golden staff with a diamond on the top, a mask covering the whole face and blond hair falling off from the back. Lux was no longer a human... She had evolved... What a glorious evolution._


	19. Chapter 19 - The Illusion of Life

_She woke up from the noise outside... Her naked body covered only by her black silk sheet. She moved towards the glass door with carved wooden figures on it, leading to the balcony of her room. As went outside and saw... The city of Noxus was burning, buildings were falling. She dropped her sheets, with only her long crimson locks to cover her breasts... Her mouth opened widely, unable to make a pinch... her eyes filled with fear. "What happened?" was all that her mind could think of. A hand reached for her shoulder, forcing her to turn around... IT was Cassiopea, bleeding from her stomach... Katarina grabbed her sister before she fell and quickly moved her to the bed... She took her sheets and ripped a part of them to put around Cassio's wound to stop the bleeding._

 _"Throne room... go to the thro-" as she tried to speak her voice stopped and slowly she started to turn into ashes, Katarina with tears on her eyes holding her sister, not knowing what's going around, ended up covered the ashes of Cassiopea. Still not knowing what's going on, she quickly grabbed her clothes and dressed up... took her swords from the wall and the fear in her eyes turned in to bloodlust. She ran from her room towards the throne room, in the end of the hallway, she saw a winged figured, causing her to stop. It was Aatrox. "Impossible", she tough. He turned at her and laughed after which charged. Katarina with her quick reflex jumped towards the wall and after which kicked off it right behind her foes. Her blades found their target, piercing his back. His screams filled the room as he turned into ashes._

 _Katarina kept running towards the throne room, but then got surprise attacked, from the mechanic android which looked like her... Not knowing what's going on, the crimson beauty quickly warped a few times around the robotic figure ending up stabbing it from different directions. After each hit ashes dropped, until it didn't completely turn into nothing. The closer she got to the throne room, more and more earthquakes appeared. Right before large doors to the throne room, a large figure appeared. It was Sion... his head wasn't on his shoulders but in his arm, still living and laughing at her. He didn't put any fight, she just threw a dagger at the laughing head. Turning the whole figure into ash. The whole hallway turned black, same as Katarina..._

 _She broke down the doors to the throne room, just to see Garen sitting on the throne and her father down to his knees in front of him. She couldn't believe her eyes, but before she could realize that her father is alive a magical projectile struck him down in the back, and a hole under him opened. A sound of water could be heard... The body had felt down into water. LeBlanc appeared next to Garen, they both started to laugh... Katarina filled with anger after seen the death of her father just jumped in to the air, spinning in a death lotus, murdering both Garen and LeBlanc. After which Katarina felt on her knees... Just to see Talon coming towards her... As he approached her, he started to turn into ashes as well. In her arms the ashes of the men she saw as her own brother dropped._

 _Her bloodlust turned into sorrow, for the first time Katarina cried... Everyone she loved were dead... Her home was destroyed... She didn't know what's going on, she lost everything in moments. As she cried the walls around her started to fall... everything turned into flames. As the roof dropped over her, she, suddenly found herself in the woods. Not knowing what's going on she quickly stood up with her weapons ready. She was so confused how did she suddenly come to the woods. But then she heard the grows. Black mist surrounded her, from which death hounds attacked... First one took off her jacket of her back, cutting down the belt which held her backup swords. The second one attacked her tight. Managing to bite her, but instead of causing real injuries it took down the other belts... Now left only with two swords and no daggers, and a bitten leg, she had to face the two hounds. A dance of blades started, she jumped and warped around the hounds, baiting them to hit the air, but causing them small cuts, just forced them to bleed._

 _After few more cuts, the two hounds losing their black blood in quick periods, dropped dead on the ground. A soft deep voice came out of the mist. Two shadow daggers broke the swords in Katarina's arms. Then she saw her... She saw herself... With the black dress from that night, the long black locks... the soulless blue eyes. Now without any weapons, she knew she would die. There was nothing stopping the darkness. The darkness attacked Katarina but as it was going to pierce her body, it stopped. It found itself with a hand coming out it's body, then it disappeared into the air._

 _"This is what this world became dear girl", said the mysterious voice. Still unaware of what's going on Katarina just mumbled "Who are you?" and the answer didn't wait long to follow_

 _"Who am I dear girl? I'm who I am. The one who came before they all did, the one who will be after you all die. I am the one who is and is not. Have you heard of Aurelion Sol? Yes, girl the same who made this world, the stars, the sun. He is just a mere creature compared to who I am. And have you heard of Zelian? Maybe he's a time lord, but I am time itself. I am before him, will be after him. I have no name and yet I got many. Shush dear girl, don't speak. You need to listen. There are many worlds. You know a few. The summoners as you call them are from one of these worlds. I got no power over it, my brother has it, but he is missing. Nobody knows where he is, so this is how they got control to your world. But... I am here. You wonder why I mention other worlds? IT's simple, your world will end, the same way as one of my worlds had ended, the moment he, moved here. You girl... Need to stop this. You need to stop him. But the only way to keep your world is to save him... so none of this could of happen. Everyone thinks your father had disappeared, because of the new grand general of your land. But that's untrue. Your father died, trying to protect you and this world of the darkness which came. The honorable general has lost his way, he got tricked by the deceiver. In return his country was destroyed, he went to a different world and interacted with people he shouldn't. He had made movements which interrupted the balance. The deceiver had tricked everyone. She didn't want to rule over this world, she wanted all worlds of my realm. She is one of the few who knew I exist. But you look confused my dear Katarina, you still don't know who I am? It doesn't matter. All you need to know is this. You need to live. When the time comes you will save him... You will save Marcus and fix all of this. Now dear girl. Awake from this nightmare, your people need you."_

 _Feeling like she's waking up Katarina started to shout "Wait! Tell me more! How must I save my father? TELL ME... Tell me!". Cassio tried to calm down Katarina, who kept shouting "tell me".  
"Kat! Wake up dammit! You're dreaming Kat!", as Cassio kept trying to calm her, Katarina awoke. Seen her sister alive, Kat's eyes filled with joy and hugged her sister, as it was the last time she'll see her. Cassio tried to keep her sister calm and after Katarina released her hug, they started to talk... About Kata's dream. Confused of Katarina's story, Cassio just assured her it was a nightmare... There's no greater creature than the one who made this world or the lord of time and that there is no other worlds except the world of the summoners and Runeterra._

 _As it was still the middle of the night, Cassio decided to sleep with her sister, to keep her calm... The bed was pretty big after all. Even after she agreed with what Cassio told her... Kat had one thing in mind, there is something out there... Something will attack soon, she needed to get ready. But first she needed to rest. In the morning she would send a scouting party in the woods. But for now. It was time to sleep. From the balcony a bird was watching. But it wasn't an ordinary bird, that's for sure. A feather felt down from the bird, as it was falling it turned into a small flame and only ashes landed on the ground._


	20. Chapter 20 - A New Age

_In the morning, worried of what she dreamed... Katarina decided to send scout parties in the woods. So she did for a week, none returned. Her worry grows more and more, so she increased the security in the city. Something was coming, but nobody knew what. Few more days passed, Ionians who were cleansing the land started to disappear. The government of the island started to blame this on Katarina and claiming she has some evil plot, and planning a new Ionian assault._

 _A week later, the silence of night was broken. A smell of fire awoke Katarina... She didn't go to the balcony to check what was going on, she instantly went to get her gear ready... She knew something will happen, just didn't know when. As she was charging to the door to enter the hallways a quake happened, she nearly hit her head in the table. As she raised back up she looked at the balcony, a large mechanical creature was looking at her.  
"Target found. Elimination in progress", was all could be heard of the thing. His large red eye started to charge. Katarina knew she had to get out before it fires. But the door was too far for her to manage, so she pulled out a stack of knives near her boot and threw them at the charging eye. Surprised, of the result, Kat watched how the eye of the creature cracked and it disattached from the building and started to fall to the ground. Mid way there the creature exploded into a red blaze._

 _Meanwhile outside the courtyard of the grand keep, Draven and Signed were trying to stop the army of mechanical invaders. All they saw were Void monsters, but mechanical instead out of flesh. Even if they weren't all that difficult to kill, the numbers were too high and they were slowly retreating, but then from the window a figure appeared, with a large green sword. Riven landed with a strong bash on the ground, knocking their opponents to the air. After which Draven's axes finished the enemies with ease. "You boys having issues?", after which a laughed came out of Riven. From the distance a mechanical voice appeared "My revenge is here, Noxian. Face the wind.". As she heard these words, Riven turned around and saw a mechanical body, with a white pony tail coming off the head and a long katana. He looked familiar, but she couldn't figure out who the mechanical figure is. Then from the smoke Viktor appeared. "Like my little project, Noxian? I think his name was... Yasuo. I heard he has some dealings with you." as he ended speaking he lifted his finger towards Riven, so did the so called Yasuo attacked._

 _Rushing over Noxian soldiers and killing them one by one, he got to Riven, with his katana he summoned a small tornado, lifting her in the air. As she was helpless, he pierced his sword in her. As Riven's helpless body landed on the ground. Singed and Draven just looked at the happening with wide open mouths. But then the unexpected happened. The little yordle Kled, charge pass and took off Yasuo's head. And continued on his path of murdering all mechanicals in his city. But as the little guy kept charging forwards out of a shadow a blade appeared and left him in two halves. Shadows appeared in the region, until a mechanical figure with the same shape as the shadows appeared. It was Zed, the master of shadows. Amused of the tricks, Singed took out a vial from his belt and started spilling small doses onto all the shadows. Zed started to laughed from the pointless actions the alchemist makes, but then he tried to switch between shadows to do a killing blow and he found himself. Slowly melting down. Singed laughed "my anti shadow magic acid works like a charm"._

 _Back in the keep, Katarina had reunited with her sister... Both fighting their way to the throne room, the mechanical monster were truly unaware of the creatures hidden inside the Noxian keep. But the two sisters knew that very way and used it as their advantage. The mechanical monster didn't stand a chance, against the sisters and the monsters within these halls. And when they finally made it to the throne room, they found nothing but ashes. Everyone was burned alive. Kat went forward alone to scout the area, but as soon as she got ahead a beam on light appeared striking down Cassiopea. Leaving nothing but ashes. Katarina's iris enlarged, her head was completely empty of any tough. Bloodlust came to her mind. Ignoring the pain of what just happened. Her eyes were searching for the source of the light. Up the balconies of the throne room, a mechanical figure stood. It was Lux, but no longer her... The bloodthirsty assassin, ran towards the pillar holding the balcony and in one breath she climbed it to the top and took off the head of the sister killer._

 _As Lux felt to the ground dead, the gates of blew up. As singed landed on the ground the container on his back blew up, leaving only pieces of flesh all around, while Draven still alive but nearly fully burned, couldn't stand up of the ground. Victor entered laughing grabbed Draven's body of the ground and snapped his spine. Now his attention was set towards Katarina, he started to shoot with his laser at her, but she was too fast. Pillar after pillar he took down, while trying to hit her. The keep became unstable, but Katarina wasn't planning to leave. She jumped of the balcony before it became in ruins under her feet and jumped on one of the banners, getting herself lower and lower while switching banner after banner. Viktor kept trying to hit her with no results. At the end she jumped of a banner towards the mechanical freak, as he finally saw the opportunity, he shot his laser. But unexpected from him, she warped mid air, getting behind him. Her first swing, took out his arms. Then she spinned taking down his laser. After witch she jumped around over him, and she did her legendary death lotus, the blades coming out of the crimson circle of death, reached his legs. cutting them off, breaking his armor and his helmet._

 _As she landed, Viktor was nothing but a broken shell... His face deformed hardly able to breath without his helmet. The last thing he head was "BLOOD FOR NOXUS", and his head went off. After all the killing, Katarina knew she lost everyone and everything. She also knew all her enemies are dead. There was no point of running, so she sat down on the ground and waited for the building to fall over her. But from the ashes of her sister, a blazing bird appeared came out. It went directly towards Katarina. And it set her ablaze._

 _"Where... where am I?" Kat asked. But instead of an answer she saw images... Stories... Lives.  
At the first she saw herself, giving birth and next to her stood a Demacian general. She gave life to a little boy, but... Something went wrong, the child died. In her weak state, Katarina died as well. The Demacian General pissed off, started punching her body. And shouted "Noxus didn't end their part of the deal, we're going to war"_

 _On the second image she saw only death. LeBlanc and Swain were sitting on the throne and everyone around them was dead, both drinking wine and laughing. The ground was full of corpses of Demacians, Ionians, Noxians. They were sitting in a throne in the center of Piltover, every hero or villain was dead, then she saw her own body in the piles. Lifeless..._

 _And on the final image she saw LeBlanc, together with Marcus Du Couteau... Katarina's father. Near a lake. She saw how the deceiver's clone slowly sneaked behind the General and backstabbed him. Throwing his body into the lake...  
"Father! No! That witch! She really did kill him!" Katarina started to curse, until a voice from the nothing appeared._

 _"This dear girl, is what your life would be if you follow the false claims of the celestials, demons and sea monsters. The second imagine is what the world would of been if Aatrox didn't take control over you... And the last is the past which truly happened. You're special little one, not because I like you, but because you're something else. You don't carve any lust, except the blood lust... Nothing can replace it, but yet. You don't kill for no reason, you kill only in the name of your country, or your family... And you do it with pleasure, that satisfies all your needs, doesn't it? You don't want to lead, you just want to be a tool with a goal. You don't want to settle down and have a family of your own, you just need the blade and you need the villain in your eyes. This scar, isn't a reminder of your failure is it? You intentionally didn't follow orders, you just needed a reason to kill more than just one person. It's a reminder of you hunger for more blood."_

 _"What the hell are you?! What are you doing to me? Why are you telling me this?" annoyed and same time a bit scared of the truth which was said, Katarina demanded answers. But she didn't get any, direct at least.  
"Little one, you wont be able to handle the truth of who am I. But you need to know one, you will die today, your body will turn to ashes. But your memories will not, the you two years ago, will remember all of this... And it will must remember one, your father must live. The mission you have, is unimportant, you must go back and stop LeBlanc. The fate of your whole world stands on that moment. Worry not, the mechanical invasion will never happen, as that world is destroyed the moment Viktor left it. This isn't time travel my girl, it's just a moment changer. And the other world wont exist in any point of time or memory since the moment it blew up. I'm trying to avoid this to happen to yours. Now sleep child, and embrace your death."_

 _As the words ended, Katarina couldn't keep herself awake and felt a sleep and her body went ablaze, slowly turning to ashes. Then she awoke, covered in cold sweat. She looked out the window, it was early in the morning, she was in bed in her fathers mansion. The sounds outside the hallways, it was Cassio's tail... Kat couldn't imagine how much she missed that noise. She slowly remembered this day... This was the day she left for on a secret mission, by the Grand general and... The day her father died. Quickly she jumped off the bed, getting armor on and her blades, ready and she ran out of the room. While running the hallway, she crashed into Talon, who was caring her a plate with her breakfast. Surprised of the fact that she's already up, she just told him that she's in a hurry and left him there._

 _Talon shouted to the servants to clean up and went to get his gear as well and ran after Kat. She was running so fast that he hardly was able to see her in the distance. He was surprised to see her running towards the forest, but as soon as she entered he lost her. "Dammit", was all that came out of his mouth. He started to use his tracking skill, to find where Kat went._

 _It was nearly noon, Talon was annoyed, because they missed the carriage for the secret mission the grand General gave them. He kept looking until he heard voices. He hid in the bushes and started to observe. It was General Du Couteau and LeBlanc, but what were they doing here? Was all in Talon's head. LeBlanc started to seduce Marcus, softly touching his shoulders, throwing herself in his arms... Were they lovers ? Talon kept not understanding a thing. But then he saw, LeBlanc's clone with a knife in her hand, slowly walking behind the general. The two kissed and then the clone took the knife up charged towards the generals back, but then from the trees a metallic sound was heard. A dagger struck the throat of the clone, Marcus quickly took out his sword and turned around to see what's going on, but then LeBlanc took a knife herself trying to strike the general down and then a second metallic sound came, but this time the dagger missed as LeBlanc moved back. She summoned her staff and started throwing magical spheres at the trees, Talon took his blade out and attacked LeBlanc, but she threw a magical chain on him, trapping his movement, then she did that to Marcus as well, both trapped and unable to move._

 _"Well little boy, your attempt to stop me failed... but at least now I'll end both of you in one hit" as she mocked them a blade pierced her torso. "You forgot about me deceiver", with a voice full anger, Katarina chopped of LeBlanc's head. Maruc's shocked to see his daughter and his protégé, in the woods... Saving his life. "How did you know?" was all that came out of his mouth, all that Kat did was to give him a harsh look, for allowing himself to be fooled by someone like LeBlanc. The shock in the General quickly turned into anger, she took LeBlanc's head and charged back to the Noxian keep. Both youngsters followed him._

 _Inside the throne room, Jericho Swain happy stood in the throne giving a speech to his people, how general Marcus Du Couteau was dead and a traitor. When suddenly the gates opened from the powerful kick of Marcus. He threw LeBlanc's head in the middle of room and demanded a battle, for the Grand General mantle. Filled with anger Swain stood up, "She failed to end you?! I will end you personally Marcus, you will no longer pull this country to weakness", as his words ended his raven landed on his shoulder and the both transformed into a large half raven, half human monster. Marcus pulled out his sword in one hand a dagger in his other... Was ready to show why he was the master assassin of Noxus._

 _The elegant dodges the general did against the monsters magic, made everyone in the room to be left with a wide open mouth. At his first jump, he took down Swain's left wing, forcing him to shout loud enough that he cracked the glass on the windows at the top of the large room. The second jump took down Swain's right wing, causing him to spin in circles with magical blazing around him. Swain landed on the ground back in his human form, his raven was on the ground dead. The fire in Jericho's eyes forced him to grab a sword and show that he's not an old men, but a warrior. A battle of the titans became, steel and steel charging, the sparks caused of each strike felt over the people around. Swain played dirty and kicked Marcus between his legs. Hoping for a final blow Swain only saw how his opponent disappeared. A dance of blades started around Swain, General Marcus was warping and swinging his sword all around. As an ending he warped near Katarina and Talon, smiling. On the back Swain dropped into hundreds little pieces._

 _The crowd started to shout "All Hail Grand General Du Couteau". Marcus walked to the throne while everyone cheered him and sat down. Everyone bowed down, even Kat and Talon. The age of tyranny ended... It was the era of intelligence and powerful leadership. Blood for Noxus._

 _Dear diary. It's been ages since I wrote in you, since that bastard stole you. Seems like he shared your content with people from a different world... Yeah, you summoners... The little bastard is dead, the diary is back in my hands again, don't worry. I wont hunt you folks down, but know this... My story has just began. Ta ta summoners and don't forget... Blood for Noxus_

The End 


End file.
